Confusions of a Broken Heart
by My.Sweet.Lenore
Summary: Don't you know how I feel? Well, how could you when it took me so long to realize myself? That I, Yamanaka, Ino am madly in love with you, Haruno, Sakura." She knew it was wrong, she knew Sakura wasn't her's to have, but she didn't care. SakuIno
1. Chapter 1

My first Yuri/ Shoujo ai!!! la gasp well I hope you enjoy! please comment all you like and I would really love to hear what you all have to say, and since this is my first Yuri that means it's my first SakuIno InoSaku. So please go easy on me. :) please tell me if I have any Grammar or Spelling errors it would be greatly apretiated! I've been preparing for starting a SakuIno for about two months now so I hope you like it :)

XxZero KiryuuxX

oOo

Chapter One

Man or Woman

Sakura twisted and squirmed next to the ebony haired boy in her sleep; she broke into a cold sweat.

_-----------------_

_Ino threw a rather hard punch to Sakura's face. _

_"He'll never come back, Sakura! why can't you understand? He never loved you, never loved me! why can't you accept it?!" Ino hollered breathing in a pant after putting so much energy into the hard blow. Her whole body burnt with fury, it was almost like someone lit her with a torch._

_Sakura sat on the ground that she fell to after the devastating blow. She held her cheek in pain, her expression holding mostly shock. She stared at Ino with big green eyes, her eyes were confused and hurt._

_"He never cared about any of us, and he never will. Even if the bastard does come back." Ino mumbled clenching her fist almost drawing blood as she dug her nails farther into the palm of her hands. _

_She never cared about Sasuke, she just did it to make Sakura work for something to become a strong, indepentant, beautiful woman. She had become just that, in fact, she had become so much more. Ino never felt that Sakura was any less of a woman then she was, never once, not when they were children and definately not now. She only respected and loved her closest friend. Of course she would never admit it though, not to her, nor Sakura._

_"Ino," Sakura started chocking back tears, not because of the fact that Ino nearly broke her jaw with that punch of hers but because, deep down, she knew that she spoke the truth, and that killed her from the inside out._

_"Why would you say that Ino?! I love Sasuke! I know he cared for me!" Sakura called back, trying to defend the Uchiha. The feelings Sakura had jumbled up into knots into her stomach only made the tears want to fall even more from her jade orbs._

_"correction did, and no he didn't. Why can't you see Sakura? He left and betrayed us all. Even Naruto, who is or was his best friend." Ino's voice had calmed but it was cold. Ino moved closer to Sakura nealing beside her wrapping her arms around her._

_"Why Ino? Why do you say those things?" Sakura asked, she burried her face into Ino's shoulder and let warm salty tears fall from her now puffy, red, jade eyes._

_"You know it's the truth, Sakura." Ino mumbled into Sakura's ear holding her ex-bestfriend and rival close. Ino closed her blue eyes, listening to Sakura's quiet but apparent sobs._

_Sakura shivered with fear that what Ino said was true. She couldn't believe it, She wouldn't believe it. Instead of fighting her more, she just grabbed at ino's shirt and pulled herself closer into her friend's grasp for more confort. Ino stroked Sakura's pink hair with her left hand her other arm still wrapped around her friend. Ino sighed at what she caused. She did this to her friend and they both knew it. Sakura continued to sob; her shaking just stopping ever so slightly under Ino's touch._

_"Sakura, I'm sorry but you had to hear it. I couldn't bare to see you everyday, wishing that he would come back. Saying 'oh he loved me and cared for me.' if he did he would have stayed with you." Her words made Sakura's cries not so subtle, but she knew it was true. If he did care, if he did love her. He wouldn't have left in the first place._

_"I-Ino." Sakura sniffled feeling weak in the blonde's friendly comforting hug. _

_"Sakura," Ino continued with a softer voice, "He made you cry, he made you bleed, he let you do anything for him. He threw you aside like you were nothing. Like a insect." Ino paused feeling Sakura flinch against her. _

_The girl sighed before starting again, "He didn't respect you, nor did he love you. He doesn't deserve a beautiful flower like you." Ino told her in a sweet voice. She pried her off of her shoulder to look at the jade eyed kunoichi's face. Her tears suddenly stopped, her eyes red from the unwilling tears that she shed. Her lip was in full pout which made Ino chuckle to herself. Ino tucked a loss strand of Sakura's pink locks behind her ear. Sakura's eyes became wide from Ino's statement._

_"It kills me to watch you do this over someone that isn't worth any of your time, Sakura." Ino looked into Sakura's eyes, blue met green. Ino's eyes were kind and gentle, like how she used to look at Sakura in their childhood._

_Sakura's tears brewed to the edge of her eyes, more fell. "Ino, Ino, Ino, Ino." She repeated her friend's name throwing her arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzling her stomach, tears still falling. The strength and force of her sudden hug sent Ino onto her back, Sakura still nuzzled into her. Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura returning the hug._

_Sakura sniffled after a few moments, "Did you mean it?" She asked still cuddled into Ino's stomach, which made her words muffled, but Ino could understand._

_The blonde smiled a proud smile and tightened her grip on the other slightly. "Of course, forehead!" Ino replied, her words just as proud as her smile._

oOo

Sakura snapped her eyes open and nearly jumped from the bed, she panted; wipping the sweat from her forehead.

She moved her fingertips lightly under her eyes and found fresh tears on her cheek.

"What's wrong with you, Saku?" She asked herself, she turned her head to the still sleeping Uchiha, whom she had finally won over after Naruto dragged him back beaten and mangled. Truth is, he did break every bone in Sasuke's body, or just about.

She looked around the room, it was still pretty dark, the room covered in a pool of blue from the night sky. _About three._ Sakura thought.

She grabbed the crimson bedsheets and bit her bottom lip. _why her again?_ Sakura thought, bringing her mind to go over her dream countless times before falling back asleep.

oOo

Ino laid restless in her bed, she looked up to the ceiling of her apartment, god it got lonely living alone. Sakura was _suposed_ to be her roommate until Sasuke came back and ruined her plans. Its been difficult these last few years of his return. Sakura had gotten what she wanted, Sasuke. Ino on the other hand, not so much. She was actually looking forward to living with her pink haired friend.

"Looks like that idea is shot." Ino murmured angrily under her breath.

She moved her hands behind her head, growling and glaring at the ceiling.

Ino and Sakura had become really close after Sasuke left, now that he's returned, their relationship once again, turned to shackles of what it once was. She still remembered how she yelled at Sakura and told her that Sasuke didn't care about her. that didn't go over to well, only ened up making Sakura cry her eyes out.

Ino sighed deeply, "So you really choose him over our friendship? is that it, Sakura?" Ino asked herself, her eyelids grew heavy and soon Ino was off into a very uncomfortable sleep.

oOo

Sakura awoke grumpy and restless, she must have woken up twelve more times that night before actually staying asleep. What was the reason behind her restless night you ask? yes you guessed it, Ino.

Sakura sighed and crawled out of Sasuke's bed. She could hear him grumble as she got up, apparently he wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Good morning Sakura." Sasuke greeted formally a light smirk tucking at his lips.

Sakura just grumbled as a sign of recognition, his smirks didn't affect her anymore. Sometimes they just annoyed her, sometimes she forgot why she loved him.

Sasuke raised a brow at her behavior. "Excuse me?" He asked, she ignored him and grabbed a crimson red kimono shirt and the rest of her usual outfit that was clean and trudged into the bathroom.

Sasuke just stared at her still laying in bed. She closed and locked the door before saying, "Getting in the shower." In a purely grumpy and annoyed tone.

She started the hot water, setting her clean clothes on the back of the toilet seat before stepping into the scolding hot water, the room was instantly full of steam.

She lathered shampoo into her soft pink hair, cleaning it with care. she rinsed out the sudsy hair product. She sighed looking over her body. she was ashamed of herself honestly, in her opinion she looked terrible.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm not even pretty." Sakura mumbled dejectedly, at that instant Ino's words ran her head._ 'He doesn't deserve a beautiful flower like you.'_

Those words that Ino told her made Sakura's face flush red. She shook her head vigorously trying to shake the blush.

"Why should her words have that kind of an affect on me?" Sakura asked herself before she began washing her body.

_'but I haven't seen her in so long...'_ Sakura complained to herself, her head dropping and her eyes saddening.

She finished in the shower and got out, firts drying her rosette locks. She finished with her hair and wrapped the towel around her petit body, showing her lovely curves quiet nicely.

oOo

10 minutes later

Sakura walked out of the bathroom ready to start her day. All the while she walked through the Uchiha's house she scowled. She had been trouble getting to sleep lately and thinking let, alone training. Sasuke tried to speak to her, she ignored him. She was getting on her shoes and he watched her, his expression was curious.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked after another moment of silence.

"Why do you care?" Sakura asked coldly, maybe it was the dream she had last night that was making her act so cold to him.

Either way that was it, Sasuke had had enough. He took Sakura by the arm twisting her around and looking deep in her emerald eyes. Sakura looked back into his and was stuck in his gaze, she didn't move, didn't say anything. Sasuke pulled her body closer to his and kissed her passionately. He forcefully opened her mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. At first Sakura fought back trying to push him off, but then she couldn't help but kiss him back. She leaned into him, soon her tongue and his wrestled for dominance. Both his and her breathing became shallow pants, soon they parted and Sasuke looked once again in Sakura's eyes.

"Will you stop ignoring me now?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

That was it, Sakura was out of her daze once she saw his smirk. She pulled away from him and finished putting her other shoe on and left. She hated that smirk, she didn't know why she just couldn't stand it.

"argh..." Sakura groaned keeping her eyes on her feet while she walked to the Hokage's office.

_'What's wrong with me? I've been feeling so weird ever since I started training Ino last year.' _Sakura had general confusion inside of her and she didn't know what to do. She had been getting angrier and more irritable ever since she had stopped spending time with Ino.

She was so far into her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she tripped and fell, she found herself on something soft instead of the hard ground she was expecting. Sakura groaned, "argh... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura stiffened once she heard the voice. It couldn't be her... Could it? Sakura was screaming at herself trying to pick if she should look of not. Her thoughts were interrupted for the second time that morning.

"S-sakura?" Theother voice asked nervously, the softness under Sakura tensed.

the medic nin finally decided to look up, it was Ino. Sakura could feel the happiness build in her stomach. The warm feeling she had prior had faded once she noticed she was on top of Ino, her legs on either side of Ino's hips and her forearms were into the ground next to Ino making their faces and lips just two inches away. Sakura could feel Ino's warm breath tickle her nose. Ino and Sakura both blushed, the medic nin struggled to get up, falling back down onto Ino a few times before they both managed to get to their feet.

Once they stood Ino was still a bright red Sakura not to far behind in the shades of red.

"Um..." Ino said after a long moment of silence.

Sakura looked up, she was about to speak when she noticed that Ino had changed in the last eight months that she had seen her last. The blonde's body had under gone a few changes, her stomach was more toned and firm, just showing a light outline below her ribs of the training she did with her abdominals, but she wasn't muscular just well toned. Her legs looked longer and leaner, the silky looking skin made Sakura want to run her hands up and down her legs, but she wouldn't admit it to herself. Her body looked more curvatious then it used to, which made Sakura's eyes linger at the other woman's hips, and last but defintely not least Ino's breasts, they weren't as small as they used to be but they weren't anywhere near Tsunade's size. Just about the same size as Temari's, and since Temari was three years older then Sakura and Ino, Ino's were pretty big. Sakura forgot one last detail. Her hair, it was slightly longer then it had been. Her golden locks was still supressed by a tight high ponytail, however her bangs have grown longer but it still covered Ino's right eye. If there was one thing Sakura missed it was Ino's beautiful sky blue eyes, they always made her feel so safe. Or maybe it was the feelings behind the eyes that made Sakura safe.

'It''s ok to say that your best friend looks beautiful right? Nothing strange about that. Or is there?...' Sakura contimplated trying to think of what to say after she had just finished scooping the other Kunoichi.

Sakura didn't even notice that Ino had been doing the same thing that Sakura had, looking over the other's body. Ino was quiet pleased with what she saw. Sakura had much bigger breasts, that was the first thing that Ino noticed, the second was how pale the medic nin was. It made Ino's stomach feel uneasy. Ino continued to see that through the crimson fabric Sakura's body had curved quiet nicely over the period they had been away from each other. The lovely, unique, pink hair that Sakura had was just as pink as her sweet lips. Ino looked over the rest of Sakura and looked at her legs, the ones that never once seemed to stop, one of the good things is Sakura had both long legs and curves. 'lucky her...' Ino thought jealously. Sakura's hair was still short but it looked thicker than before, and slightly more bouncy. Ino liked how Sakura looked it made a smile come to her full lips.

Sakura was the first to break the silence once again.

"Ino, it's been so long." Sakura said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, well I would have seen you earlier if it weren't for that bastard Uchiha." Ino replied coldly with a scowl crossing her perfect lips.

Sakura flinched, that was exactly what she was scared of. Ino's hate for Sasuke, how she loathed Sakura being around him. How she hurt when Sakura told her she wasn't moving in with her. That she had picked Sasuke over her again.

Ino tried to hide the pain in her eyes, Sakura could see it despite her efforts. Sakura walked up to Ino and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers together. Ino blushed and scowled before Sakura started, "Come on let's go somewhere else."

Sakura dragged Ino away, people stared at the scowling Ino but she didn't care. She soon started walking so Sakura didn't have to drag her. "Where are you going, Forehead?" Ino asked bringing back her childhood name.

"Almost there Ino-pig." Sakura smiled and let a small giggle escape her lips.

They both were soon in a field full of beautiful flowers that even Ino had never seen before.

"Oh my god, Sakura. This is so beautiful. Why didn't you show me this earlier?" Ino asked in a daze from staring at the natural beauty.

"It was a secrect." Sakura smiled at Ino pressing a finger to her lips as a signal to keep it quiet.

-----------------

Well I hope you like it, yeah I know it's around everywhere, but I do have a plot and there will be lemony goodness ok? So keep reading and I'll keep writing deal? Hope you like it:P Oh, and I don't have a spell checker or grammar checker so let me know ok? And as for Sasuke... i hate him... so dont worry on to much SakuSasu


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for commenting and alerting and favoring and whatever the hell the rest of the settings are. :D I've got the whole story figured out so it's not going to be a plotless lemon, for all of you that want to know. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep commenting!

XxZeroKiryuuxX

-----------------

Chapter Two

Want Ramen?

----------------

Ino sat under a nearby tree, still letting her eyes run around the beautiful area. Sakura soon joined Ino sitting by her side.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend with a small content smile, she moved her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She continued to gaze at Ino until a few more moments past by and she spoke.

"Ino, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura paused at her own words.

Ino's happy expression soon turned to a painful and angry one, she turned her blue eyed gaze to Sakura.

"If you didn't mean to hurt me Sakura, you wouldn't have in the first place." Ino's voice broke in mid-sentence.

"Ino... I..." The medic nin was cut off by her rival.

"You remember when you were training me? You were so carefree and lively, what happened to you? What happened to, 'I don't care about that idiotic Uchiha.'?" Ino didn't look into Sakura's gaze so instead she looked into the blue, cloudless sky; Ino moved into the same position that Sakura was in, her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around them.

It was true Sakura had changed, quiet a bit actually. Sakura's skin was a pale white like the Uchiha all though Ino didn't know if that was a good or bad thing because the beautiful color of her skin just brought out her eyes and face more. Sakura seemed troubled in the time that Ino had seen her and she seemed so much more tired and less rested. The vivacious smile that she used to wear was now replaced with either a frown or a scowl.

Sakura's heart practically screamed in pain, "Ino, times change. I'm different now. I'm not the same girl you remember." Sakura mumbled just above a whisper.

"Oh, I see," Ino stopped and looked down, "You changed so much that you're willing to throw your best friend aside once again? Even though I was the one to dry your tears when he left? Even when you promised me that you didn't love him anymore? So you lied to me and tossed me aside like a cheap rag after you were done with me..." Ino's voice was colder then ice; ten times more hurtful then any kunai ripping flesh, but Sakura could hear the quiet desperation in her friend, if she could call her that.

Ino turned her head to the side so Sakura couldn't see in her eyes. Her blue orbs were full of pure pain and trying to suppress tears.

"I-Ino..." That was all the girl could manage.

The pained blonde started shaking, much against her own will.

_'Why does she have to do this to me? Why Sakura? Why!?'_ Ino was so confused with herself she didn't know what to do, so she kept talking.

"Sakura, you left me for him, but then again you never really did value our friendship now did you...?" Ino asked in a broke voice, her eyes still not meeting Sakura's.

Sakura felt like someone ripped out her heart, "Ino it's not like that!" Sakura grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pulled her to meet her gaze, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

Ino's eyes were full of tears, the second Ino looked into Sakura's jade orbs, was the second that the tears fell. She closed her eyes trying to stop herself. She broke in front of Sakura and that was the very last thing that Ino ever wanted to do, she wanted to stay in control, she wanted to show Sakura how much she hated Sasuke and show how he wasn't right for her, but the only thing she succeeded in doing was crying.

_'Well if Sasuke isn't right for her then who is?...'_ Ino questioned herself letting the tears fall.

"Do you really hate me that much Sakura?" Ino asked letting the full affect of her gaze hit Sakura.

Sakura was frozen, she couldn't speak, but even if she could she wouldn't know what to say.

"That you don't see how much I care for you? How much I love you?" Ino continued, sniffling as more crystal tears escape her blue eyes.

"Ino... I..." God how she wanted to say more, she wanted to do anything or say anything then just two god damn words. Say or do anything to sooth her broken friend; problem was, she didn't know what.

Ino's tears freely fell from her blue puffy eyes, almost as if they were mocking her, she didn't want to appear so weak and venerable in front of Sakura. She hated letting people see any other emotions from her other then pride, especial a weakness like sorrow and pain."You left me for him, left our friendship for him. What do you see in him Sakura? What does he have that I don't" Ino begged breaking into louder sobs.

Sakura's heart was broken, she had no idea she caused this much pain to her friend.

"Ino," Sakura started, "You..." There she goes again not able to put a sentence together.

Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Why... Why do act like nothings happened?" Ino questioned, her voice still broken and pained. Sakura couldn't take anymore, she pulled Ino by her wrist and wrapped her arms around the broken kunoichi. "Ino, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know I meant anything to you. Please, please don't cry." Sakura pressed Ino closer to her.

Ino's muffled sobs stopped for a moment of shock. "S-Sakura..." Ino nuzzled Sakura's shoulder clinging to the medic nin's crimson kimono.

_'Oh, doesn't this look familiar?' _ Ino told herself still sobbing.

_'I'm such a fucking pussy! I can't believe I'm breaking down like this! What's wrong with me? Shinobi are never supposed to shed a tear...' _Ino fumed at herself.

"Ino, I do value our friendship, it's just that, well, I guess I never quiet got over Sasuke; I was just lying to myself." The reason for Sasuke didn't seem right to Sakura but she didn't question it. Ino pulled Sakura closer.

"Sakura, I don't understand... This is..." Ino groaned, she was confused, why did she care so much for Sakura, why did she want to be with Sakura more then a normal best friend should? Why did she feel hurt whenever Sakura talked about herself and Sasuke.

"What don't you understand Ino?" Sakura questioned, slightly worried for the florist.

Ino pulled away from Sakura and smiled a proud yet broken smile. Her tear stained face just as lovely as ever. "Enough of my blubbering! I probably ruined your shirt with my dumb tears." Ino gestured to Sakura's shirt.

Sakura giggled; her concern for Ino never dying.

"I shouldn't have said those things, I'm sorry Sakura." Ino stood looking off into the distance.

Sakura stood shortly after Ino, "Is that how you really feel?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Ino asked stupidly, she was too focused on her thoughts to hear Sakura.

"Nothing, what do you say to getting some Ramen?" Sakura asked with a bright smile.

"Sure, all of my shitty drama made me hungry." Ino grinned similar to Naruto as she grabbed her stomach.

Sakura giggled as she began to walk, Ino walking beside her seconds later.

oOo

"I'll take two more bowls of beef ramen please!" Called an obnoxious voice.

Ino and Sakura entered the small shop and took their orders.

"Hey! Ino-Chan!" Naruto smiled brightly wrapping an arms around Ino's neck playfully.

"Hey dope! How's it goin'?" Ino mimicked Naruto's smile and ruffled the Kyuubi's hair.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan." Naruto noticed his teammate and smiled the same goofy smile that he used for Ino.

Sakura stared at the two blondes in shock, "Since when are you two close?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"'bout the time you stopped talking to Ino." Naruto recalled counting the months off on his fingers.

Ino chuckled with a smile and much to Sakura's surprise, Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto, giving him a hug. Naruto hugged her back now messing up Ino's golden locks.

Sakura felt a unfriendly feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't suppress a glare at Naruto. Was she jealous?

**'Oh, someone is a little jealous.' **Snickered an obnoxious voice from within Sakura.

_'I'm not jealous of The Ramen Boy Wonder!' _Sakura growled at herself subconsciously.

**'Sure.'** Inner-Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'Oh please dear lord not you.'_ Sakura pouted at her alternate half.

**'Oh you better believe it, I'm here in the flesh. Well, you know what I mean. So are we a little jealous of Naruto for being so close to Ino?'** Inner-Sakura chuckled darkly at Sakura.

_'What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm not fucking jealous for one! Two, I'm not a lesbian-'_ Inner-Sakura interrupted her other self.

**'Who said I called you a lesbian?'**

_'Oh then what do you think I am?'_ Sakura asked with false interest.

**'Bi.' **

_'You're a complete and utter moron that knows nothing about me.'_

**'Actually, since I'm your subconscious I am you. So you can't say that, and everything I say or feel you do so ha!'** Inner-Sakura countered triumphantly.

_No answer_

"Hey! You dweeb." Ino slid out from Naruto's grasp and stole his headband chuckling evilly, Ino's voice caused Sakura to come back to her senses.

"Hey! Gimme it back!" Naruto growled attempting to tackle Ino to the ground and get it back, unfortunately, for Naruto that is, Ino jumped causing Naruto to ram head first into Sakura's stool causing her to tumbling and fall off of it.

Both girls fell to the floor; the unconscious Naruto slid across the ground.

_'Oh shit.'_ Both girls though in unison.

Ino was toppled onto Sakura in the same position that she was when she fell on Ino, except for one little thing.

Sakura felt another pair of lips crashed upon hers, they were so much more soft and gentle then what she was used to. The sent of vanilla filled Sakura's nose, Ino's bangs lightly tickled Sakura's cheek and forehead. Ino seemed to try and move her head away from Sakura's but only managed to deepen the kiss, causing Sakura's stomach to do small flips of nervousness and excitement.

**'Ino's kissing us!'** Inner-Sakura squealed.

_'why the hell do you say it like that?!'_

**'Because it feels so much better then when Sasuke does it.'**

_'Does not!'_

**'Girl, you're in denial.'**

_'Shut up, no I'm not.'_

**'Then why don't you push her off?'**

_No answer_

Sakura felt something slick and wet against her bottom lip.

_'Is that Ino's tongue!?'_

**'Well no shit dumb ass you might want to open your mouth.'**

Sakura didn't answer Inner-Sakura's comment she did, however, open her mouth, ever so slowly with much reluctance, but the moment Ino's warm tongue entered Sakura's mouth she didn't care. All of her fears and insecurities about herself just slipped away like none of them ever mattered.

Sakura felt a sudden burning sensation in between her legs that she couldn't quiet describe, she tried her best to ignore the feeling but how close Ino was and how hot she felt made it a lot harder then she thought it would be.

Ino reluctantly at first, searched the caverns of Sakura's mouth with her tongue, Ino couldn't understand nor take anymore second thoughts to getting more of Sakura's delectable taste, Sakura didn't know what caused the action she was about to take, perhaps it was the sensation between her legs, or Ino's body so close to hers, or it could have been that Ino's lips were so soft against hers. Well whatever the reason, Sakura couldn't take anymore moments of just laying there. The cherry blossom moved her hand through Ino's golden locks pulling the unwelcome hair tie out of the way, letting Ino's hair fall from all directions, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's neck pulling the woman closer to her in every perspective. Sakura managed to slide her tongue into Ino's mouth as both of their tongues wrestled for dominance. Finally when one both of their lungs screamed and begged for air the two parted from each other, both looked in each other's eyes with confusion. Taking huge gasps for the precious air that they were missing, but the burning sensation in both of the girls' stomach told them that each others lips were more important then oxygen.

_'Shit, is Sakura mad?'_ Ino asked herself, silently cursing herself for her actions.

As if Sakura could read Ino's mind she licked her lips and giggled.

"Wha- What happened?" A annoying blonde could be heard from across the room, both girls jumped and crawled to get off of each other and standing again.

Ino blushed furiously, while Naruto stood up quickly and gained his composer.

"Hey! I remember! Ino give me my headband back!" Naruto's hard voice stopped when he saw Ino's beet red face, he lifted a brow in confusion.

"What the hell happened to you? Why is your hair let down? Why are you panting? Huh, huh, HUH?" Naruto probed poking Ino in all directions.

Naruto heard a soft giggle and turned his head to an also blushing Sakura.

"Did she just, _giggle_?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression, "She hasn't giggled around me since we were Genin!" Naruto yelled excitedly, waving his arms around in the air animatedly. His beautiful blue eyes screamed with happiness.

"What happened while I was out!?" Naruto probed Sakura for information, "Does it have something to do with yours and Ino's messed up hair?!" Naruto asked ecstatic, merely inches from Sakura's face.

Now Ino giggled and threw the blonde's headband at him, "Stop asking stupid questions and eat your ramen, dweeb!" Ino smiled that famous Yamanaka smile while Naruto grabbed the back of his head from the metal object making contact.

"Ow!! Ino that hurt!" Naruto whined still holding the back of his head.

"Hey you three! You're Ramen is ready."Said the older man that served them.

Naruto quickly recovered from his head trauma and jumped onto the stool beside Sakura and Ino.

_'I can't believe I actually did that...'_ Both girls thought in unison catching glances at each other as they slurped their ramen quietly.

------------------------

So what did you think? Kinda interesting no? There was your first little fluff. :D Please comment and tell me how I did! I love you all thanks for all the support for me and the couple!

Zero


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. Wow my life has been crappy lately:D My mom got fired from her job and my Step Dad quiet his job because for a two week period of work he only made _135$._ Can you believe that? So it's been hard around here, plus I had to deal with school and everything.

Well I hope that you've enjoyed The story so far! Thank you everyone for the review! It really means a lot to me! And another thanks the silent people who just add my story to alert or favs or favorite author! (my personal favorite.) As long as I know you guys like it I'll keep writing! Well thank you all for everything!

And a special thanks to **DarkInu418**! She's wonderful and has helped me a lot! Not only that but she gave me a few good ideas for a few other SakuIno fics, so you can expect a lot more from me:) Once again, Thanks for you being a great writer and an even better friend, DarkInu418! 3

XxZeroKiryuuxX

---------------------

Chapter three

Ino's uncomfort and Sakura's memories

--------------------

Ino tossed in her bed, thinking over the moment that Sakura and her kissed, replaying it over, and over in her mind. She grumbled turning on her side to stare out the window.

_God dammit! It's been two whole fucking weeks now! Why_ _they hell am I still thinking about Sakura-Baka?! _Ino growled at herself mentally. She ran a hand through her long golden locks that was freed from the constrictive ponytail she usually keeps it in.

She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and made her way to look out the window. She looked down on the sleeping city. It was around three AM and Ino still couldn't sleep. Her baby blue eyes were dull, unwelcome purple circles were present underneath her blue orbs. She leaned forward against the window, her arm pressed against the wall near the side of her head.

Ino hadn't slept well ever since that day that seemed like a distant memory. Ino went over the few moments again in her head.

**Ino's POV**

_My eyes went wide, the size of small dinner plates, after Naruto tried to tackle me I dodged him but fell in the prosess. Unfortunately, I fell right on top of Sakura. Our lips locked and I tried desperately to pull myself away. I don't know what, but some force wouldn't let me move. When I was finally able to move, I only managed to deepen the kiss. God, look at what happened. I was on top of my ex-bestfriend makingout with her in the ramen shop while Naruto is knocked out in the corner. That was definately the most uncomfortable and scary thing that has ever happened to me!_

_I remember trying to fight the urge to do more, why I wanted to do anything to Sakura is beyond me! I mean seriously, I'm the most beautiful woman in konoha, and beside I like MEN not WOMEN! A voice in the back of my head begged to differ but I shot that thought out of my mind as soon as it came._

_While I had a battle with myself I noticed that Sakura was kissing back.Oh. My. God. I tried to fight my body that screamed for more, but, to my dismay, I lost. I opened my mouth and licked along Sakura's bottom lip. God I was going to hell for this. Once again, that irritating voice said that if I could do this then hell wouldn't be so bad. I yelled at myself metally. Scowlding myself for even thinking that. I couldn't help myself... I mean her lips were so... Soft... and warm... and... OK stop RIGHT there! But they didn't feel at all like any guy I've kissed... In a good way... OK SHUT UP!_

_I was completely thrown off gaurd when Sakura complied and opened her mouth, giving me enterance. Oh. My. God. My brain was screaming to push myself off of forehead girl and run, get away. Anywhere but there. But my body was screaming to keep going, ever cell in my body that didn't have common sense, which was surprisingly a lot, was wanting more of my long lost friend. Mind versus Body. Eventually, body won, and I slid my tongue into Sakura's mouth. Once I tasted Sakura... I don't know what happened to me but... My mind completely shut off. It just let my body take over, I was soon absorbed in all of Sakura and I was way to out of it to think anymore. I felt an uncomfortable sensation starting from the pit of my stomach. The feeling soon moved from my stomach to in between my legs. _

_Oh God, this was so wrong... Was Sakura doing this to... Me? ME?! Of all people I react to it's gotta be SAKURA?! I searched ever area I could find in forehead's mouth. I wanted a lot more then I could chew. She pushed her body closer to mine and I felt like I was about to go insane! How could someone do this to me with just a... kiss? _

_She moved her hands to get tangled into my hair. She easily took out my hair tie, God how that drove me wild... How her hands..._

_um... Oh yeah. She finished taking out my hair tie letting my hair fall. She wrapped her arms around my neck... And... Pulled me closer. If that was even possible... Then I couldn't take anymore and pulled away... And the fact that my lungs were in desperate need of oxygen..._

**Normal POV**

Ino sighed, a pinkness visible on her cheeks. She pressed her face against the glass of the window. "Sakura... What have you done to me?" Ino questioned, not expecting an answer.

Sure, Sakura smiled at her when it was all done, but after that day Sakura constantly avoided her Blonde friend. The pinkette's actions nearly drove Ino to insanity. She was already upset that Sakura had left her as a friend to go back to Sasuke. Now she was plain avoiding her? Oh how it agitated the blonde.

Ino turned her attention away from the window and looked around her dark room. The moonlight shinning bright through the window complemented Ino's features quite nicely, also creating a blue glow around the room.

Ino crawled back over to her bed, snuggling back into a comfortable position. Her mind still had a million thoughts and questions that all were left unanswered. She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Sakura." The blonde mumbled before drifting off into an uncomfortable and unsteady sleep.

oOo

Sakura sat in the Uchiha's bed unable to sleep in her current state. She bite her bottom lip, thinking of one thing or another.

She hated avoiding Ino like she did but it's just, she didn't know what to say. She thought that maybe if she just talked to Ino and explained her actions they could just go on with their lives and forget about it. Problem was, she didn't understand her actions, so how was she supposed to explain her actions to Ino?

The pinkette grumbled and slipped out of the bed, the snores of the Uchiha driving at her last nerve.

_I didn't know anyone could snore that loud._ Sakura thought to herself, sending a glare his way.

She slipped out of the room; the Uchiha didn't even stir when she slammed the door. Sakura walked down the stairs and headed outside to the pond that was in Sasuke's backyard. She usually came out here when she needed to think or clear her head. She loved how the moon's reflection sparkled in the clear water, the fish swimming around animatedly. She took a seat on the bench and looked up at the sky.

How Sakura loved to look at the night time sky. To watch the stars sparkle, the moon shine. A small content smile pulled and tugged at the girl's lips. She relaxed her body, still gazing at the starry blanket above.

"Ino, look what you've done to me. I can't sleep for crying out loud." Sakura mumbled to herself, her eyes now fixated on the reflection of the moon in the pond. It reminded her of something, the night tonight. She chewed on her bottom lip thinking of the memory.

**Flash back**

_"Hey, Sakura-chan! I have a surprise for you!" The obnoxious voice called._

_"O-ok Ino-chan." Sakura stood and fallowed the voice. _

_Ino and Sakura snuck out of Ino's house that night and decided to roam freely around Konoha. It wasn't the best idea the blonde had but since when does Ino use common sense? They had went to the fields behind the Academy that they attended at the time. _

_Sakura ran up to her best friend and looked at her confused, she had the widest grin Sakura had ever seen plastered on her face. _

_"Um... What is it Ino-chan?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face._

_"Fallow me!" Ino grabbed Sakura hand and twined their fingers and began dragging Sakura along. _

_"Ah... Ino-chan w-where are we going?" Sakura stuttered trying to get her balance back._

_"You'll see!" Ino replied still pulling her along._

_They made their way through what seemed to be like a small forest. They were, what seemed to be, dead center of the forest when Ino finally stopped. She turned around and kissed Sakura's forehead playfully, earning a blush from the pinkette._

_"Look!" Ino turned back around, her one hand still holding Sakura's while her other hand points at the view in front of them. Sakura's eyes went wide taking in what she saw. It appeared as though the whole area was glowing green! Ino giggled at the look on her friends face and dragged her through the green light. This area was suprisingly bare of trees, all though trees covered the outskirts of the area. In the middle there was a crystal blue pond._

_"They are fireflies silly. They only come here about once every two years." Ino said in a matter-of-fact voice. She continued with Sakura until they reached the pond that Sakura had been eyeing. Ino let go of Sakura's hand so she could roam around the area freely. Sakura looked around once again, the fireflies lit up the area also seeming to have an affect on the pond, a light green tint could be seen in the water. The stars were shinning brighter then ever, Sakura loved the stars. She glanced over at Ino who had a loving smile on her face. _

_"You like it Sakura-chan?" Ino asked kindly._

_"Yeah, It's really pretty Ino-chan!" Sakura replied in an awed voice._

_Ino's smile grew, "I thought you would." Ino stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked up into the black night sky. _

_Sakura sat by the pond and soon Ino joined her. Sakura laid her head on Ino's shoulder, "Hey, Ino." Sakura called in a weak voice._

_"Hm? What is it Saku-chan?" Ino asked in a curiously, swifting her gaze so she could look at her friend in the corner of her eye._

_"W-we'll be friends forever... W-won't we?" Sakura stuttered asking Ino timidly, not sure what the answer would be._

_Ino chuckled, making Sakura look up at her with slight shock on her face. "W-what?" Sakura asked nervously. _

_Ino turned to her fully with a very serious expression; Sakura flinched slightly, it went unnoticed by Ino. Ino's expression softened and smiled brightly at her friend. "Of course we will Sakura-chan! You're my very best friend! I wouldn't let anything come between us. You're way to precious to me for me to lose you!" Ino ruffled the other girl's hair and smiled kindly, Sakura was shocked, a light gasped escaped her lips. She looked Ino in her eyes, the blonde's eyes were full of love and care._

_"I-Ino-chan..." Sakura whimpered, her eyes filled with crystal tears that haven't fallen yet. She sniffled trying to hold back tears. "I..." She was stopped by Ino who pulled Sakura into a hug. "I'm not gonna leave you Sakura." Ino said simply._

_"Ino-chan... I... Thank you..." Sakura whimpered and nuzzled into her friends shoulder. The tears finally one over, they spilled from her eyes, running down her cheeks. Ino just smiled and held her friend protectively._

_"Hey, Sakura, look at that." Ino pointed to the pond, Sakura looked through teary eyes. It looked like a mirror for the sky. It fit perfectly with the stars and the moon. The moon is what really caught the girl's attention. The big yellow orb was brighter then usual, it was somewhat comforting to look at it. Sakura turned her gaze back to Ino, who was still gazing upon the pond. Her arms subconsciously still wrapped around her friend._

_Sakura cuddled into her friend's shoulder and soon, she had fallen into a comfortable sleep. Ino smiled down at her friend, still holding her close. _

_Sleep tight Sakura-chan... Ino thought to herself, a small content, smile pulled at her lips. She continued to gaze at the starry blanket like she had been when Sakura was awake. _

_"I-Ino-chan..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep nuzzling more into her friend and subconsciously wrapped her arms around Ino's neck. The wannabe kunoichi blushed a light red now watching her friend sleep, that same content smile still visible on her lips._

**End Flash back**

"I-Ino-chan..." Sakura mumbled, she fell asleep outside while she was reminiscing. She curled up in the corner of the bench as if Ino's arms would reach out for her and hold her like she did all those nights ago.

Little did Sakura know nor did she except for the Uchiha to be watching her from a safe distance.

"Heh, Ino, huh?" The raven haired boy murmured bitterly.

He walked to where Sakura was sleeping and picked her up gentle. At first Sakura smiled from the contact, then her noise crinkled and murmured Ino's name again. Apparently she could tell that the arms that were holding her weren't Ino's. Sasuke growled angrily and carried the pinkette inside.

He made his way up to his room and placed her down on the bed, pulling the covers up on her to keep her warm. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her, then wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer, Sakura's face looked irritated even in her sleep. He ignored it and started thinking.

_hn... Maybe there was more to that kiss that Ino and Sakura shared then I thought... _Sasuke mentally growled at the thought. He saw them at Ichiraku's that day, how Ino stole Naruto's forehead protector and Ino fell on Sakura. He left once he saw them kiss, he thought they would have the same reaction that him and Naruto did when someone bumped Naruto into him at the Academy and accidentally made Naruto kiss his rival so long ago. Pull away instantly and start to gag. Oh how Sasuke was wrong.

_I'll just have to see how everything plays out, there is no way I'm letting someone else touch my property. _Sasuke closed his eyes, and soon he had fallen into a deep, noisy sleep.

Sakura stirred in her sleep, partly waking, the uncomfortable smell of the Uchiha not helping much. His musky odor didn't appeal to Sakura in the least, to most women they would have found it delightful. Just not Sakura.

She wanted something sweeter, but not too sweet, something like... Vanilla. Yeah, vanilla. Why did that seem familiar? Sakura turned on her side, away from Sasuke. Somehow her thoughts drifted to Ino and that kiss once again, and how she had been avoiding her.

"Gomenasai, Ino." (1) Sakura mumbled before once again drifting into a light sleep.

_----------------------_

(1) Gomenasai means I'm sorry or sorry in japanese. (just for the people who didn't know.)

Yeah I know, shorter then I usually write but what the heck! I thought I did an ok job on this one. Not my best work but I hope you guys still like it. Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it! (like I said for the bamillionth time.)

Sorry if you think that this chapter is kinda boring! Didn't mean to make it seem that way... Just wanted to put more of their thoughts in there. (Including Sakura's disgust for Sasuke:D even though she doesn't know it yet... . ) But I might make it up to you guys by adding an extra 'bonus' at the end of one of my chapters:D aren't I a doll? (that sounds gay... . ) Anyways...

It is now 1:52 AM! Took me forever to finish this one! Now I have to read over it and add or edit some stuff then go to a completely different website just to get a spellchecker! Then I have to read and edit again! Oh joy...

But nothin' ain't to good for my beloved readers! Only the best:D

XxZeroKiryuuxX


	4. Chapter 4

:D!! Yay... Next chapter... I've skipped around a lot in the story and this is the last skipping for a while... I'm really tired! :D I had to move all of the furniture in the house three times today! Enjoy... -.-

Zero

Chapter 4

A snowy day with Ino

The streets were decorated in a light, white, fluff. The same concoction falling from the suppressing white clouds, childrens' voices could be heard through out the town. Screaming in joy as the white fluff fell around them, the slush known as snow curled into balls in childrens' hands, throwing it at one another. Ino sighed irritated, it's been at least a few months since Sakura and her had seen each other. (don't ask why I always start with Ino... --) Her mother took a seat beside her, setting a cup of hot coco on the arm of Ino's chair. 

"It's rather nice out, don't you agree?" Her mother said in a calm, sweet voice. 

"Sure, if you like stupid, white, wet, mush that messes up your hair." Ino replied rather childishly, propping her elbows up on her knees and resting her head in her hands, leaning forward, her lips pulled downward, full pout mode on, she glared at the children in front of the Yamanaka flower shop, while they played and laughed, she completed missions, worked, and was completely and utterly miserable. I guess she was kind of jealous, jealous that she can't be like that anymore, she can't have the simple life of a child. The simplicity in her life had long departed from her, she realized that when her sensei, Asuma, was killed by an Akatsuki member by the name of Hidan, along with his partner Kakuzu. She knew life wasn't simple, that life isn't what it used to be when she was twelve. She has to become strong, stronger then she ever was before, to prove that she can make something of herself, that she can prevent precious people, like Asuma, in her life to die. So she can protect the ones she loves.

Her mother sighed, "Ino, you've been so cold lately, what's wrong with you? You've been sitting out here on the porch all morning long." 

_Cold... _That's exactly what Ino has become... Cold... Unlike how she was with Sakura, last summer, when it was warm, Ino's emotions have changed, along with the seasons, her heart has frozen over, once again, like the trees and the plants have. The beautiful cosmos Ino had been had frozen in the brutal winter. She just needed a gentle touch, a warm place, to keep her alive, to keep her heart and her, alive. Someone like... Sakura. That's exactly what Ino wanted, she wanted her friend back. For the bastard Uchiha to leave, leave like he had all those years ago. He caused Sakura so much pain, why does he deserve her kindness still, when Ino had to work so hard just to get her friend to speak to her in something other then insults.

"Mom, you worry to much, really, I'm fine." Ino lifted the sweet smelling coco to her lips and slowly sipped, the feeling of the sweet liquid filling her body made her feel warm inside, her mother always did make the best hot coco. Now if only Ino could feel warm inside all of the time. Ino's gaze was still set on the children, playing and laughing. Her gaze was hard, unshaken.

"Aw... Does Ino miss her little Saku-chan?" Her mother asked playfully, completely out of the blue, oh how Ino hated it when she got like this. Ino spewed the liquid from her mouth, she turned her head in the direction of her now smirking mom, Ino's expression one of anger and disbelief. Her face was flushed a bright red, she coughed harshly from the warm liquid that got caught in her throat from a large intake of air she took in while drinking.

"Mother!" She only calls her mom 'mother' under embarrassing or irritated circumstances. 

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" Ino's face still flushed. The kids could hear the blonde screaming and turned their curious heads in her direction.

"I do not miss my little Saku-chan! I mean Sakura-chan! I mean Sakura!" Ino blushed and tensed more from her slips, she growled something about her mother being annoying.

"It's ok if you miss her, she was your best friend and with Sasuke back, you and her have drifted apart again." Ino flinched in her seat from her mother's words. She knew it was true, she did miss Sakura, and it was all Sasuke's fault that she hadn't been able to be with her.

Ino sighed and closed her eyes, she took a few small sips from her warm mug of coco, sliding farther down in her seat, the children continued playing as if nothing happened.

"I remember you saying when Sakura and you were kids, that you and Sakura would be together forever and ever, that nothing would take your best friend away from you, but you let a boy come between one of the most precious friendships you've ever had. What happened to 'forever and ever'? You and her used to be so close, Sakura's mother and I could barely pull you two apart, it's like you were joined at the hip! What happened to you two Ino? What happened to the person you held so dear?" Mrs. Yamanaka turned in her seat beside Ino to look in her eyes, her expression was full of concern and worry. 

Ino stared into the brown liquid with sad sky blue eyes, looking as if the warm mixture had the answer to her mother's long awaited question.

"Ino?" She asked her daughter, eager for an answer. 

Ino sighed, never taking her eyes of off the cup. "I-I don't know..." Ino started.

"I guess, we just, drifted apart. She loved Sasuke and I loved... I don't know... I'm not even sure why I pretended to like that stuck up Uchiha, I guess I was jealous. I was jealous that I wasn't Sakura's center of attention anymore, that her affection was for the Uchiha instead of for me. I guess I was trying to make her jealous, that if I liked Sasuke too, she would feel the same way that I felt, the same jealousy that I felt for the Uchiha, for the affection that she gave to him. I guess not though..." 

She sighed and paused before continuing, "Instead, it backfired, I didn't want to lose Sakura as a friend, but I was too prideful to tell her that, so I just let her drift away, let her loathe me even though I always thought of her as my best friend. I guess that's what happened." Her voice was slow, sad, regretful. There was no reason for her to lie to her mother, she would find out one way or another, this is what happened when she decided to spend the weekend with her parents.

"Ino..." Her mother stopped to collect her thoughts, "What exactly is Sakura to you?" Voice full of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" The blonde kunoichi asked.

"What is she to you, friends? Rivals? Or more?" She asked nervously, twiddling with her fingers, mimicking Hinata's nervous reaction.

Ino shot up in her seat, perfect posture, her entire body stiffened and her cheeks pinched with a scarlet red, she stared at her mother in disbelief, she never expected her mom to ask that. 

"M-more?" Ino stuttered, eyeing Mrs. Yamanaka.

"It sounds to me like you might, well, love her." Her sky blue eyes that resembled Ino's stared deep into hers, almost as if looking into Ino's soul.

Ino's face flushed a darker red, "No, I don't love Sakura like that. I only love her as a friend." 

_right?_

She questioned herself at the end.

Mrs. Yamanaka wasn't convinced by Ino's flimsy reply, she looked at her daughter for what seemed like forever, "Ino... Are you sure?" 

She finished off her coco and stood up abruptly, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets, She didn't face her mother, didn't reply to her question, as if she never heard it. She walked off of the porch and looked back at her mother, "I think I'm gonna go home, thanks for having me mom." Ino turned back around and walked, not waiting for a reply, her mother stood up, watching her daughter's retreating form. 

"Ino, how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me anything..." She mumbled to herself with a sad expression, then trudged back into the shop. 

Ino continued walking down the street, utterly irritated and annoyed from the laughing children surrounding her, 

_why can't I ever be happy..._

Ino thought to herself clenching her fists that were still wound up in her pockets.

Her blue eyes seemed to be fixated on the fallen snow in front of her, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, just somewhere, she wanted to be alone, to be able to think. Her steps were slow, steady. Every step she made a crunching sound could be heard from underneath her feet. The snowballs made whooshing sounds through the air, the childrens' laughter complimenting the wars of flying snow. 

Ino clenched her teeth, her pace speeding up.

_Why are these kids so damn happy!?_ Ino questioned, not expecting an answer.

She abruptly heard the voices stop, the whooshing sound along with the children. She looked up to see where her feet took her, a snow covered Sakura tree, biggest one Ino had ever seen, Ino stared for a moment, she decided to take a seat underneath the tree.

She sighed, _this is all so confusing... Sakura... Sasuke... My emotions... It's driving me crazy... _She idly drew circles in the snow, thinking to herself. She leaned her back against the base of the tree, looking at the clear blue sky.

"I don't love Sakura... I can't and I won't." Ino told herself stubbornly, her gaze on the sky hardened. 

"We were rivals for years, I didn't have a problem when we were kids, why now? Why?" Ino murmured. She closed her eyes, depression clear on her face. 

"Do you think so little of me that you can just throw me away, Sakura? Throw me aside like some toy? Only playing with me when it's convenient for you?" Ino's fist clenched, her teeth grinding together. 

"Was I only a replacement for you when Uchiha was gone...?" Her voice broke, it's sorrow was spread through the atmosphere, it sounded as if this broken woman would cry. No, she was way past tears, past the blubbering that she had been doing. After all, what would crying solve? Nothing, that's what, Ino had been thinking of so many things lately, most of them revolving around Sakura. She seriously needed to talk to someone about this. But who? That was the question.

Ino's eyes never opened, she felt cold solid drops hit her cheek, then melt into liquid. 

_Snowing again..._

"Sakura..." Ino murmured before drifting off into a light sleep. 

_"I-I'm sorry Ino, but he came back! Sasuke came back..." Tears off joy were filled in a certain pinkette's jade eyes._

_Ino scuffed and turned her pained gaze to the side, the carpet suddenly becoming increasingly interesting. Her heart was pounding, she didn't want this to happen, she had so many plans, so many things she wanted to do with Sakura._

_"Ino, I was talking to Sasuke-kun, he asked me out. Me! Can you believe it?" Ino was sickened by that bastard's name, coming from Sakura and the suffix 'kun' made Ino's heart hurt. Sakura told her best friend excitedly._

_Ino's heart stopped, it felt as if it sank into her stomach. She tightly clenched her fist, making her knuckles white._

_"Oh, that's great." Ino said in a weak, detached voice, her gaze still stuck on the carpet._

_"Ino, are you ok? You're not mad that I'm with Sasuke, are you? I thought you didn't care about him anymore." Sakura's voice was full of concern, she took a step closer to Ino._

_Ino nodded, "It's fine, I don't care about him. I'm just... Shocked. I'm happy for you, really. I just want you to be happy and I'm glad you found someone that can do that for you." Ino raised her head to look in Sakura's beautiful jade eyes. A fake smile was plastered on Ino's face, lucky Sakura didn't notice the pain behind Ino's eyes, behind that fake smile._

_"Ino, you're the best." Sakura quickly pulled Ino into a friendly hug, Ino just felt worse from the embrace._

What's wrong with me?_ Ino thought, her mind was contorted, she didn't know what to do, but the words Sakura just spoke and this friendly embrace, it was breaking Ino's heart, and she didn't know why. She let a small, frail, lonely tear fall silently. Ino mentally screamed at herself, desperate for an answer as to why she felt this was. She finally returned Sakura's hug and nuzzled her face into Sakura's neck, causing Sakura to giggle and smile. _

_"You're so weird Ino-chan." Sakura tightened her grip holding her closer before letting her go moments later. For some reason, those words helped Ino, it was comforting to hear Sakura talk in such a sweet voice for her. Ino smiled, genuine. Sakura smiled back._

_"I have to go meet up with Sasuke-kun, I'll see you later, alright Ino." Sakura smiled at her friend once more before stepping to the side and out the door. Ino sighed once Sakura left, she didn't know what to do about this whole Sasuke thing._

As long as she's happy..._ Ino kept repeating again and again in her head. She sat on one of the boxes. 'Ino's stuff' written in big black letters on the top of the box. Sakura and Ino were just about to move in together, just a couple of weeks and they would be all set to start their new life in their apartment together._

oOo

_"Ino! Ino! Ino!" Sakura screamed, rushing through the front door to the still empty apartment, Ino was just moving a few of her things when Sakura burst though the door._

_Ino looked at Sakura, "What's wrong?"_

_Sakura squealed happily, "Sasuke-kun just asked me to move in with him!" Sakura had the widest smile Ino had ever seen plastered on her face._

_Ino's heart sank lower then it had a few weeks before, when she first found out about her pink haired friend and the cold Uchiha."B-but what about us? I thought we were moving in together." Ino's voice was flimsy, weak, she cursed her self silently for stuttering._

_"Yeah... I thought you wouldn't mind if I left, I mean, you always call me bothersome and a pain." Was that the slightest bit of pain in Sakura's voice? No, Ino must've been imagining it. _

_Ino sighed mentally, she never really thought that Sakura was bothersome or a pain, she just said those things, she wasn't really sure why. _

_"B-but..." Ino looked down and clenched her fist again, a frown present on her face. "Alright, I hope you two are happy together." Those words came out more acidly then Ino intended them to. She mentally cursed herself for doing so, even though so was more then upset about the matter. _

_She wanted to be Sakura's roommate, she was her best friend for crying out loud! Who wouldn't want their best friend as their roommate? But Ino was more upset then a normal best friend is supposed to be, something that she didn't understand, so she pushed it to the back of her mind._

_"I-Ino... Why so cold? It's not like I won't see you. You'll always be my best friend."_

_"Yeah... I've heard those words before... Was that before or after you fell in love with the Uchiha and left me to rot?" Ino couldn't believe what she just said, she watched as Sakura's expression turned to complete pain, then anger._

_"Fine pig, whatever, I love Sasuke and he loves me, and that's all that matters. So go ahead, you can rot for all I care." Sakura's voice was so cold, colder then anything Ino had ever felt,her insides turn cold from the pink haired kunoichi's words, Sakura walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her._

_Ino's heart broke again, for the second time in a period of two weeks or so. She fell onto to floor and hid her face in her hands, she broke out into a painful sob, another thing she didn't understand._

_Perhaps it was that Sakura was leaving her again, or maybe it was the fact that Sakura said that she didn't care if Ino lived or died. 'You can rot for all I care.' Ino replayed those words in her head over and over again. Her entire body felt cold, she wanted Sakura back, why did that damned Uchiha have to come back? _

_"S-Sakura..." Ino murmured in a broken voice._

_oOo_

Ino snapped her eyes open, she panted lightly, she broke into a cold sweat from her dream. Why? She didn't know. I mean, seriously, It was only Sakura.

Only Sakura... Ino thought looking down at the white forest floor.

It's just Sakura... Ino stood and began heading to the Hokage's office, looking for a certain someone.

Ino sat in her vacant, un-homely apartment, curled up on the couch. Her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms loosely wrapped around them. Chin rested on her arm, a mixture of purple, red, and blue was loosely hanging from Ino's frame, in the form of Egyptian cotton. She sat still, either deep in thought, or too far in her depression to move. The light feathery snow hadn't let up for a moment since that faithful day with her mother.

After her conversation with Shikamaru, the same day that she talked with her mother, a few weeks ago it really got her thinking. Her mother thought she was in love with Sakura now Shika too. It was just way to troublesome for Ino to handle.

Come on Ino, you're losing your touch... Ino thought, laying her head against the arm of the couch.

She really needed to patch things up, she needed to talk to Sakura. 

Why should I be the one to confront her she was the one that broke my heart three times.

Why did her actions break your heart? A far off voice asked her, she didn't pay any attention to it.

Ino frowned childishly and stood up, "I think I should get out of the house, this angstiness is starting to get pathetic." Ino trudged up stairs, turning on the shower in the bathroom after grabbing a towel and clothes.

oOo

Ino exited her apartment complex and trudged down the street, murmuring incoherent words and phrases. People stared, she didn't care, every so often shooting death glares back at the people, causing them to stiffen and abruptly shift their gaze.

"Hey little miss grumpy!" A sweet voice called, soon catching up to Ino.

Ino groaned, "Argh, what do you want Tenten!"

Tenten looked at her with a hurt expression, "Is that how you treat your favorite brunette?" She questioned meekly.

Ino glared at the happy brunette, "You know, you're bad mood is also affecting your chakra. I could sense it from a mile away." Tenten told her, making Ino's gaze on her become daggers.

Ino grumbled incoherent words again, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about Temari?" 

Tenten stuck her tongue out at Ino, "You're just jealous I got her first!" Tenten pouted childishly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blonde chuckled and eyed her closest friend (1) as if she was crazy.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I see how you used to look at her..." Tenten nudged Ino playfully.

Ino burst out into fits of laughter, "Right, right, keep telling yourself that Tenten..." Ino smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. Tenten always had the ability to make Ino smile.

"So, speaking of tall, blonde, and pom-pom, where is she?" Ino asked.

"She went to help Sakura with something, she seemed to be having some problems with Sasuke. But that's not really any of my business." Tenten paused, looking up at Ino slyly, "But you on the other hand, that's a completely different story."

"Tenten, please don't start this again." Ino groaned, looking up at the sky.

"Fine, fine. I need to talk to you though, let me take you out to lunch." 

Ino sighed again, "If you must..."

"Geez Ino, didn't know my company was so unbearable." Tenten grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her through the streets.

"Well, when you get like this, sometimes it is." Ino murmured, not expecting Tenten would be able to hear what she was saying.

The waitress showed the duo where their seats will be, taking their orders for drinks.

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me Tenten?" Ino asked, taking a long sip of her tea.

"Well, I'm sure you have an idea of what I'm wanting to talk to you about." Tenten's tone changed, her voice harbored no hint of playfulness.

"Actually, I don't." The blonde leaned forward, resting her cheek in her left palm. Her face wore a bored expression.

"It's about Sakura." Tenten's voice darkened, causing Ino to wonder what happened while she was gone in hiding.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her? Is she ok?" Ino couldn't help but be worried. Her mind asked her why she should be when all Sakura ever did was stab her in the back.

"That's just it, we don't know. She's been very distant from everyone, she's just as pale as the Uchiha, she will barely speak with Tsunade for kami's sake! She's like a mother to Sakura but she won't tell her anything. It's like she's wilting away. No pun intended."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ino asked the weapons master.

"Well, all this happened, after she stopped seeing you. Ever since Sasuke came back, we all thought it would have a good effect if Sasuke came back, but it's like he's sucking the life out of Sakura." Tenten's chocolate eyes were filled with concern, diving into Ino's for any hint of what she was thinking or what she was going to say.

"You think... My absence has caused this?" Ino questioned, her eyes filled with seriousness.

"I do. When Sasuke first left, all the vivaciousness seemed to be ripped out of Sakura. When you came to her, comforted her, she went back to her usual self. Now Sasuke's back but you left, it's like you took the space that she had for Sasuke in her heart." Tenten informed her blonde friend.

"I did not leave Sakura, she was the one that left _me_. Don't you confused the two." Ino spat acidly

"Ino, come on. Stop being a god damn kid! You did this she did that, get over it! Do you really want to lose your best friend again? Fuck the god damned Uchiha, he doesn't matter. He was dragged back by Naruto with his tail between his legs. He's a fucking useless bastard, people that turn their backs on their comrades and friends are worse then trash. Isn't that along the lines of what Kakashi-sensei says? Sasuke is _trash_, and it would be pointless to start a fight with Sakura about him." Tenten retorted, glaring at Ino with one of the most intense gaze Ino had ever seen.

Tenten hit the nail right on the head, Ino flinched back, gazing into those fiery chocolate eyes.

"Since when did you get this smart Tenten?" Ino asked, trying to keep herself composed.

"A blind man could see the problem between Sakura and you." Tenten countered with a somewhat lazy voice.

"So, mind telling me exactly what it is that bothers you that Sasuke and Sakura are together." Tenten took a sip of her tea, never leaving Ino's aqua blue eyes.

The irritated blonde sighed, "I'm not sure Tenten. But whenever I see them together, it just eats away at me. Every look he gives her infuriated me, every kiss, every smile. I can't take it Tenten, I feel like I'm going to explode." Ino clenched her fists, straining her hands and making her knuckles white.

"Ino, if I told you that Temari was with someone else, let's say, I don't know. Shikamaru. If I told you that every time I see them together it kills me from the inside out, that every time I see her smiling face, for him. It pisses me off to no end, to say that every 'I love you', every sweet embrace, everything about them being together feels like someone stabs me with a Kunai in no vital areas to make me suffer before my emanate death, what would you say?" Tenten leaned forward, intertwining her fingers together in front of her face.

"I would say that you were in lov-" Ino gasped, covering a hand over her mouth, as if her words were fire. 

"In love..." Tenten finished.

Sudden realization hit Ino, her eyes grew wide with shock, and some weird form of pain. Ever moment she had ever had in her life involving her and Sakura suddenly flashed by in a blur, it all seemed so clear, it all made sense now. Every 'Sasuke-kun' Sakura ever said, every I love him. Every 'Ino-chan', everything Sakura had ever said, everything that made Ino's heart soar when she was around her. It all suddenly made sense... As if someone hit her with a ton of bricks, and in some ways, it did feel that way.

"T-Tenten, I ca-" Ino told her friend with pure pain in her voice, but was cut off.

"Ino, you can, and you are... You love Sakura," Tenten grabbed one of Ino's hands and held it in her own before she continued, "You love Sakura. You always have been, haven't you?" Tenten questioned in a calm voice.

A warm salty substance formed at the brim of Ino's eyes, threatening to fall over, Ino tried her hardest not to let them. "Y-yes..." Ino admitted in a pained voice, she clenched onto Tenten's hand as if were the only thing keeping her alive. The tears spilt from Ino's sky blue eyes, turning them red and puffy. Ino leaned forward on the table, clenching her teeth, looking down at the sleek wooden table.

"Ino... It's ok, there isn't anything wrong with it, you're in love with your best friend. Who cares if you are both girls? It doesn't matter, you love her. You always have but you didn't notice it until you couldn't have her." Tenten told her, moving so she is sitting in the chair next to Ino. Wrapping an arm around Ino's shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

Ino sobbed, grabbing onto Tenten's shirt, it was all so clear now, everything she ever felt for Sakura, it wasn't hate, it wasn't jealousy, it was love. She loathed the Uchiha that plucked her flower from her. Loathed him for breaking her heart, was jealous that Sakura's love was for Sasuke's and not Ino herself. 

"I-I love Sakura... I'm in love with my best friend, Tenten." Ino sobbed into Tenten, Tenten didn't care who was watching, nor did she care what people thought. She was just glad that Ino finally understood what she was feeling. She rubbed soothing circles into Ino's back, trying to calm her. Murmuring an 'It's ok' Or an 'I know'. Truth was, no one knew, no one understood, the closest person who did however, was Tenten.

Now Sakura was with Sasuke, and Ino might never get a chance with her. It scared Ino to no end, because at this moment, Ino realized, One, she never loved Sasuke, and two, Ino was irrevocably, irrationally, and unconditionally in love with Haruno, Sakura.

Ino's heart ached, it hurt more then anything she'd ever felt, it ached with realization, the realization that she was, in fact, in love with Sakura. Something that her head had refused to accept for years. It's amazing, one statement from a certain brunette caused everything Ino ever knew or thought was true to crumble down on her in one afternoon. But she was thankful, thankful she didn't have to be confused anymore, didn't have to wonder what was wrong with her. She pulled away from her friend, wiping away at her tear stained eyes.

"I'm such a baby, I think I'm starting to cry as much as Sakura used to..." A humorless chuckle escaped Ino's lips, Tenten looked at her with concern. 

"Are you alright Ino?" Tenten asked, worried for her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a really big shock..." Ino didn't want to continue the conversation like this, she sat up in her chair, dismissing Tenten to her original seat.

The waitress came by moments later, took their orders and scribbled them down on a notepad and scurried away to the back. They stayed in silence, a somewhat comfortable silence, Tenten opened her mouth several times, trying to start a sentence but closed it each time.

A ding sound from the front confirmed that new customers had entered. 

"It's really good, Tenten takes me here all the time." A confident, husky, yet feminine voice called.

"Hm... Wonder why I've never been in here before, It's right by the Uchiha compound." A slightly higher voice chimed in.

Subconsciously Tenten shot up from her seat and called out Temari's name, as if on cue, the sandy blonde's head popped around the corner, her beautiful emerald eyes lit up once she saw Tenten.

"Is Tenten-chan here?" The voice that accompanied Temari's earlier came closer, the person not yet in view.

Ino just sat there, frozen in her seat. She knew that sing-song voice anywhere, the one that had often haunted her dreams, the one that, up until this very moment, she loved to hear. Ino starred at Tenten. The brunette gasped lightly, covering her mouth as if she'd done something wrong. She knew that voice as well, Tenten and Ino both knew, it wasn't the best time for the blonde to hear it either.

(1) - Ino doesn't know where Sakura and her stand.

Yeah! I hope that you're happy with this chapter! I've been working on it forever! With all my crappy life problems it was pretty hard to finish. . But, I love you guys sssoooo much so, I had to finish it! Cliff hanger I know. D: 

I also wanna give a special thanks to **DarkInu418** again for being great and two others, **Sir White-Socks Whiskers**, I've started talking to her after I left her a random message telling her I absolutely love her fics, _Silver Chains and Black Leather _is one that is absolutely wonderful! If you guys love my story and me I highly recommend that you all try out her stories! Very good work!

The other is **Zapinitz**! :D She's encouraged me to keep writing when I was too lazy to do all the crap that I have to to get it up! 

I just wanna say, I love my three girls! **Zapinitz**, **Sir White-Socks Whiskers**, and of course, **DarkInu418**! 

Thank you all that have taken the time to review, alert, favorite and everything else! I love you guys! I know it took me a while to update, but I hope you all liked it!

Zero


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED! I WAS IN FLORIDA!! AND SCHOOL! .

Enjoy ladies 'n gents.

-Zero

Chapter 5

Thoughts and a Starry Night

So many things were shuffling through Ino's mind at once, most of them screaming at her to get out of there as soon as possible. She looked at Tenten with a face of complete horror.

What was she to do now?

How was she supposed to face the girl whom she found out of five minutes ago she loved?

These questions and panic continuing to rush through Ino, she looked around franticly, thinking of something to do, somewhere to hide, somewhere to go. Anything would be good.

"think Ino, think!" Her mind hollered.

"Hey Tenten, how've you been? I haven't talked to you in so long and-" A certain pinkette was cut of by a shocked Tenten, whom was staring at an empty seat in front of her. The window set above the table slightly cracked open.

"Um..." Sakura paused. "Tenten, are you alright?"

"Hey, love?" Temari called slightly worried.

No response.

"Tenten... Tenten. Tenten. Tenten!" Finally the brunette snapped her head up and looked at a confused Sakura and a worried Temari.

"Wha? But. She." Tenten had an utterly confused look on her face, making motions with her hands.

Temari walked up to Tenten and pulled her out of her chair effortlessly and had her standing in a matter of half a second.

"Speak. Coherent sentences would be nice too." Temari said with one raised brow, her hands high on her hips.

"N-nothing... Forget it..." Tenten murmured, the sandy blonde could barely pick up her words even with her advanced hearing. Sakura and Temari both shrugged it off and took a seat down at Tenten's table.

--

Ino was running faster then she ever had in her life, so fast that the wind that whipped around her hurt. Her heart was beating faster then a drum. She didn't care where her feet took her. As long as it was away from that place, away from Sakura. Maybe if she ran long enough she would get away from this place, this town. She didn't need it, too many memories of too many things. She wouldn't need it.

Reflecting on her life, from as far back as she could remember up until now, things seemed clearer. Her thoughts were no longer clouded, as they once were. She was secretly glad she understood now, but her thoughts wouldn't let her confirm that. How could she want that from her best friend? And farther more, when said best friend was a female. It was unacceptable, the society often pointed out. It's wasn't the right thing to do. To be in love with someone of the same gender. No, it's not possible to love someone of the same gender, it's only lust. That's what they'd say. Bullshit.

_"Why her. Why her?"_ Ino's mind asked over and over. Why Sakura? She knew very well why Sakura. Why it wasn't Hinata, Temari, or hell, even Tenten. It was crystal clear why, Sakura Haruno, was the love of Ino Yamanaka's life. She was intertwined in the blonde's life, like a golden silk in an otherwise ragged old quilt. She was somehow connected into everything, somehow meant everything.

Sakura and Ino had been together for as long as she could remember, she loved her more than she thought to be humanly possible. All the smiles directed towards the blonde, the innocent hand holding, the undying admiration, the sweet embraces. She couldn't ignore any of it now. Those eyes, her hair, that girl. Sakura wasn't allowed to be Ino's, couldn't be. Sakura loved Sasuke. But that just made Ino want Sakura more, wanted to get her out of the Uchiha's clutches.

But was it really her job to do that? Her place to even attempt that? Should she, could she, leave Sakura as is?

_"Maybe if I never see Sakura again... Maybe then these feelings will go away, maybe she'll just forget about me."_ Ino's thought immaturely but the thought of Sakura forgetting her caused her pain all the same. She didn't want Sakura to forget her, she didn't want Sakura out of her life. But what could she do?

She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that she'd knocked into someone.

"woah. Ino." Said a cold and calm voice.

Oh god, she really didn't need this now.

"Sasuke." She spat full of venom, causing the Uchiha to smirk and chuckle lightly.

"You could've said excuse me. No "I'm sorry?" She could hear the arrogance in the man's voice. Ino looked up into the eyes of the man whom she loathed. His smoldering dark eyes seemed to try to open up the woman's soul. And that infernal smug smirk that pulled at his lips. There was only one word Ino could think of to describe it, disgusting.

"Hey-" Sasuke reached to grab Ino's wrist, but she smacked it away.

"Don't you touch me, Uchiha." She warned. Her glazed over eyes holding an even worse smoldering, one that made Uchiha feel small and vulnerable under it. Overwhelming him in every sense of the word, he still held his cocky smirk. That same smirk pulling him lips further up, a smirk that resembled more of Orochimaru's then his own. Ino spat at his feet, disgust overwhelming her. She pushed him out of her way, making him fall to the ground.

"Out of my way, bastard." She murmured loud enough for him to hear. Swiftly walking away.

The Uchiha growled furiated. He was an Uchiha, The Uchiha! People do not treat him like that. He grabbed Ino's wrist, already back on his feet and spun her around to face him.

"Hey you little cun-" Sasuke was cut of by a knee to his jaw, the sound of teeth shattering ringing in his ears. Also causing him to bite down on his tongue. Blood spewed out of his mouth, eyes watering from pain.

"I repeat: do not touch me, Uchiha!" With that Ino left the man bleeding in the middle of the street.

o0o

A deep, dark blanket covered all of Konoha. Specks of shiny silver and gold shown well.

Her body ached, her muscles screamed for her to stop. She didn't listen, not if her mind was still clouded, clouded with thoughts of the cherry blossom. They just kept flooding her mind never leaving her, never letting her rest.

So she didn't rest, didn't stop. Instead she trained in hopes that she might just forget her feelings for the pinkette. Her heart wanted Sakura so badly, screamed for her. But her head told her it was illogical and wrong to think of such things. That it was just a far off dream. To shift her mind off her duties as a kunoichi. She has dedicated herself to her country, to never let her emotions get in the way of being a ninja. And here she was, mind intertwined around a certain pinkette. The part of her mind that described her feelings and emotions towards her friend as "immoral" telling her how pathetic it was that she couldn't focus on what she needed to. What she needed to focus on was training. Really, what was so immoral about it? She was in love with another woman, her best friend at that. So what? Ino was a woman who knew what she wanted, and when she wanted it. Usually. With Sakura, it was different. She was so indecisive and scared around her. The fact that it is Sakura that she wants finally settling in her stomach.

She felt as if she was a little girl lost and afraid. When it came down to it, that's what it felt like she was. Her heart was scared of all these new feelings, all this understanding. Her head was lost and confused, even if she was in love with a female--which she could finally except--Why when she hurt Ino so badly? She knew why she loved her, but shouldn't everything that Sakura had done to her counter act those emotions of love?

"Love is kind, love is patient, love is forgiving, love is understanding..." Ino murmured to herself. Finally catching her lost breath. Something her mother had told her countless times, all the characteristics named, Ino wasn't.

Ino fell back against the cold grass, staring up at the starry blanket. A sudden memory flooding her mind.

Flash back

_"I-Ino." Sakura huffed out of breath, her body, along with Ino's, giving up and falling back onto the cushion-y grass._

_"Think this is a sign to take a break?" Ino asked playfully, huffing to catch her lost breath._

_Sakura merely nodded, an insanely wide grin on her face, "Now I'll be able to bring Sasuke back for sure." She sighed in happiness. Content with the amount and extent of training she'd under gone._

_Ino's full lips turned into a frown, "yeah..."_

_Sakura gasped and pointed at a shooting star. "Make a wish Ino!" Sakura clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, doing what she requested Ino to do._

_Ino just stared at the girl with an amused smile. Why did she need to make a wish? She felt content as she was, just lying there next to Sakura. After a long moment of comfortable silence, Ino spoke._

_"Ya know, they say that the gods cry when men spill one another's blood, and that those tears stay high in the sky. Those tears become the stars we are staring at now." Ino murmured loud enough for her counter-part to hear. Ino's eyes fluttered shut, the silence still flowing around the two. Ino felt a sudden warmth consume her and wrap around her. There Sakura laid, arms wrapped around Ino and head rested on the blonde's chest, still looking up at the sky._

_Ino blushed for reasons unknown to her, but wrapped one arm around her best friend. Knowing without opening her eyes that it was her, both girls hearts beat in unison. _

_Ino could feel a pause before Sakura spoke. "I wonder... I wonder how many stars are in the sky because of me..." Sakura's grip on her friend tightened as she cuddled closer to her._

_"pob'lly a lot considering that super strength of yours." Ino joked playfully, opening her eyes to look at the girl._

_Sakura frowned, "Ino. I'm serious." _

_a small sigh escaped from the blonde's lips, "I'm not sure. But there will always be blood shed, with or without shinobi. People die, people are killed... It's just how things are. You and I both know that. We've had people killed in front of us, close friends, family. One of the reasons you became a Medic nin was so you could protect the people precious to you, One reason _

_Sakura merely nodded, " I want to protect people important to me... I want to be useful, I don't want to be left behind." Sakura murmured._

_"show everyone you can shine then. Show them that you are the beautiful flower I know you are." Sakura smiled lightly murmuring a quick thank you, and somewhere along another long time of silence, both girls were fast asleep. The only sounds heard were that of the crickets and lightly blowing wind._

_--_

Tenten sighed, walking away from the form that was Temari. The brunette had told her that she needed some time alone, some time to think. Temari frowned, disappointment clear on her features but she just nodded and quickly pecked her girlfriend on the lips before walking in the other direction.

"What are we gonna do with you Ino?" Tenten asked herself out loud. Her mind was already starting to wonder. Ino definitely needed a friend right now, but she also needed time to herself, to think this all over. Tenten remembered how she reacted when she found out that she was in love with the overly confidant blonde_. _

Flashback

_Tenten ran for what seemed like forever, just to get away. Get away from all these confusing feelings. Her hair was let free from it's constrictive and confining buns, thrashing wildly in what seemed like all directions. _

"how could have this happened?" _She asked herself, running to the only place she knew gave her some form of comfort. Team ten's training grounds. She was almost positive no one would be there._

_Almost. When she arrived she found none other then Lee, her overly enthusiastic teammate. _

_"What is wrong Tenten? What happened?" He stopped his brutal attack on a tree before asking, his gaze one of concern, one of a brother. _

_Tenten just choked back a sob. When the hell was she acting like this? She never cried, especially over something so simple as this. Tenten was in love with Temari. She did think of herself as asexual ever since her short yet... Intimate relationship with Neji. She just didn't feel the same about people. She didn't see what was so fascinating about sexual or physical relations. She hasn't been attracted to someone ever since, so she just presumed that she had no interest in relations other than friends._

_And then here comes Temari, just waltzed in with a confidant smirk, beating her it what seemed like seconds in her first Chunnin exam. Tenten made a promise that she would surpass Temari, be able to beat her with presumed she had done to her. Somewhere along the line of Temari's frequent visits to Konoha and the competitive aura that now surrounded them when they were around each other gave them a strange form of friendship. They gradually began spending more time together, Tenten with her mild obsession to surpass the blonde but Temari, she wasn't so sure why she willingly wasted her time with the brunette. And honestly, she didn't care. She grew to enjoy the time she spent with her, if only for a little while. And just as their friendship started, Tenten wasn't quite sure when her feelings started to progress pass friends._

_She told Lee everything, all those bottled up emotions, all of those confused feelings. And he excepted them, just glad to see all those it all off her chest, he held her in a warm embrace, murmuring reassuring words every so often. _

_Tenten was embarrassed, embarrassed that her resolve would crumble so easily. How without even trying, Temari had made the brunette fall head over heels in love with her. Those infuriating smirks, the gracefulness in her steps, that over confidence in everything she does, Beauty that could rival any goddess. Tenten grew to love it all, and she hated herself for it._

oOo

Tenten's thoughts made her frown deepen, thinking how foolish she was to not just except her feelings from the beginning. She wondered what Ino was feeling right now; was she feeling the same as she once had?

It was kind of ironic to Tenten, she had cried on Lee's shoulder and told him everything, but this time around it seems that she was the one consoling.

"Where are you right now Ino?" Tenten lifted her gaze to the stars.

--

OK!! I know it's REALLY short!! I KNOW I made you guys wait FOREVER!! But I was havin' major writers block! (again...) I'll be updating monthing again probably. :) Thank **NineCalaveras** for gettin' me outta my funk with the most awesome fic every! Called **Vagrants Rhapsody**... Inspired me and all to keep writing! ALSO! Thanks to **Sir White-Socks Whiskey **for being such an awesome friend and also helping me back on my feet!

I don't really like how this chapter came out because to me it was somewhat repetative. I deleted a whole seen with Sakura and Sasuke 'cause it seemed kind of over rated... So no direct Sakura contact that lasted over 3 seconds, sorry!

I love you all and hope that you liked that chapter more than I did!


	6. Chapter 6

Told ya I'd update sooner. I only got one review last chapter, does that mean you guys are mad at me for not updating or it just plain sucked? I need feedback! -runs around-

Help me out a little will ya?

Chapter 6

Old Memories and Pancakes

Sakura shifted uncomfortably against the tree she was currently leaning against, staring at the bright night sky. The cool breeze caressed Sakura's skin, holding her face ever so gently. Grass brushed against her, the bark hard on her back. The musky smell of sweat filled her nostrils. The black blanket as brilliant and perfect as ever.

She loved it here, team 7's training ground.

She hummed a nameless lullaby her mother used to sing to her. A small distant smile shown like the moon. Ino and her used to lay in the grass after a long day of training talk about the silliest things, then drift off to sleep. It made Sakura happy to remember those times, while Sasuke was still gone. Although she hated to admit it. She wasn't supposed to feel that way about her boyfriend, even if he is a selfish asshole...

She chuckled to herself. _It was kind of funny how things ended up..._ Her smile flattened.

Sakura heard a shuffle of the bushes and she quickly reached for a kunai, she got into a defensive stance.

Out of the bushes, walked a tattered and tired looking Ino. When her piercing still-water eyes rested on Sakura her slow paces came to a halt, she held her breath.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, slightly stunned. She dropped her stance and the kunai fell to the forest floor with a clank.

"Sakura..." Ino breathed. her eyes wide, she dared not to take a step forward.

The pinkette cautiously moved towards Ino as if she might attack her. She looked into the blonde's still-water eyes. Ino gazed back into Sakura's beautiful jade eyes.

"Hi." Sakura said lamely, with a very small smile.

"Hi." Ino replied noticeably nervous.

"Sit with me?" Sakura asked almost pleading.

Ino racked her brain for an appropriate answer. "Sure."

o0o

"How's the bastard...?" Ino asked with zero enthusiasm.

"Eh, same as always. What can I say?" She replied just as enthusiastic.

_This doesn't make any sense, this afternoon I was running for dear life just by hearing her voice. Why can't I just do the same now? Why won't my body move?_ Ino asked herself rather frustrated.

"heya... Sakura, do you love Sasuke?" Ino asked before tilting her head back and gazing at the dark sky.

"W-what kind of question is that Ino?" Sakura frowned leaning back on the tree she was on previously.

Ino shook her head, "Just answer it forehead." it wasn't an order but it somehow compelled Sakura to answer anyways.

"Of course!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm, her voice going up an octave.

"You sure?" Ino asked before glancing over at her.

Sakura sighed in defeat, she couldn't lie to Ino, she couldn't lie period.

"The thing is I don't know Ino. I thought I did. Some part of me felt empty when Sasuke left, so I thought that I wanted Sasuke. I guess I just tricked myself into thinking that. After liking him for so long I just didn't question it." The pinkette explained.

"I felt empty too. But the truth was I was already empty, I just had Sasuke to preoccupy my time. When he was gone I didn't have anything to distract me. So ya know what I did?" Ino smiled softly.

"What?" Sakura had such a serious face Ino couldn't help but giggle. Sakura frowned and leaned closer to Ino. "Whaaaat?"

"I looked for what I was missing in the first place." Ino stated so simply it almost sounded like she was implying Sakura was stupid.

"And ya know what I was missing?" Ino asked amusement now clear in her voice.

"What?" Sakura asked excited like a little child.

Ino raised her right arm and poked Sakura's forehead, "You, dope." Ino smiled brilliantly. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

Sakura looked dazed for a moment then blinked a few good times. "Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"gah, are you stupid or something. You, forehead!"

"M-me?" A cute stutter was her reply.

Ino just couldn't help but smirk. "That huge forehead of yours is making you _stupid_ or something."

Sakura glared at her. "Alright ms. piggy..."

Ino chuckled and stood up. Motioning for Sakura to follow her. Sakura got up with a stretch and they set off into the forest. _Why is it everything seems to flow so easy for me now? Is it because I accept my feeling for Sakura? _Ino thought, letting her thoughts take her away and almost hit a tree. And of course, causing Sakura to take a few seconds to laugh at her.

"So where're you taking me Ino?" She scanned the surroundings and noticed a few things.

"You'll see, forehead. Hurry up!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and started running to their destination.

"W-wait! Stop running so fast Ino!" Unfortunately Ino wasn't paying much attention and Sakura's crimson top paid for it.

_ssshhhhhrrrp_

Sakura cursed mentally at the newly formed hole in the otherwise perfect fabric. Ino stopped so abruptly that Sakura ran straight into her back, almost losing her balance and falling.

"We're here." Ino stated bluntly.

Sakura looked around and recognized it right away.

The spot she dreamt about so many nights ago.

It was as perfect as she remembered it, the late bright in the moonlight, the swaying grass, everything.

Ino had a smile spread on her face unlike any other. Complete triumph.

"Oh, Ino." Sakura put a hand up to her mouth as if her words would taint this wonderful place.

Ino squeezed Sakura's hand. "Remember when I first took you here?"

Sakura merely nodded, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Tears that Sakura didn't know she was holding in. Ino looked slightly concerned but Sakura was too absorbed in everything to notice, she felt a stream of wetness roll down her cheek. It was all so overwhelming for her, it made her feel as though everything were the same again. That Sakura and Ino were just kids, best friends without a care in the world. That wasn't the case, and it nearly broke Sakura's heart to admit that. Sakura broke out into sobs.

"S-sakura? what's wrong? I thought you liked it here?" Concern and worry were laid so thickly in Ino's words it made Sakura hurt for making her feel that way.

"I-I do... It's just... Things are so different. O-our friendship was broken, I hurt you so much and-and-"

Ino cut Sakura off with a finger pressed against the pinkette's lips, she shook her head. "No more. No more tears Sakura." She wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist, Sakura leaned into her. Her legs buckling under her, forcing them both on the ground. Ino still held the girl, rocking her back and forth. Rubbing soothing circles into her back. And that's when she realized.

She chuckled, then she broke out into a hysterical laugh. Shaking violently, sending the vibrations through her into Sakura. The pinkette turned her tear stained face to look at Ino as if she were crazy. "W-what?"

But Ino didn't answer, her fit still at it's peak. After Ino was sure she was done she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. A goofy grin on her face.

"Things really don't change... This is exactly how it was last time I took you here, you crying and me holding you or consoling you. We really didn't change." She grinned wider.

Sakura sniffled and wiped her eyes. She gazed into Ino's eyes with such emotion that Ino couldn't even place. It looks so strange and different in her eyes... Sakura leans back against Ino, cuddles into her shoulder.

"If only..." Sakura murmured, the rest Ino couldn't understand. So Ino just shrugged and decided to wrap her arms protectively around Sakura. The medic-nin's breathing became more stable and even as she slowly drifted of into a peaceful sleep. Ino stroked the pinkette's hair.

"You can control me so easily Sakura... I'm trusting you with me. Don't hurt me again..." She murmured even though she knew the girl couldn't hear her. Ino was an opportunist and she wasn't about to pass this moment with Sakura up, she pulled the pinkette closer to her. That same goofy smile on her face.

"Maybe this whole love thing isn't so bad..." She mumbled to no one in particular.

o0o

Ino cracked her eyes open and looked around, where was she? She saw strands of pink and looked down, Sakura.

"Oh yeeah..." She murmured in a tired voice before yawning. Would it be such a crime to lay with the pinkette a little longer? The sun was still high in the sky so it shouldn't be too late. Still, she needed to meet her mother at 9. She calculated the time by where the sun was positioned.

"Oh shit!" Ino murmured a little too loudly, Sakura stuttered and looked up at her with big, bright, tired eyes.

"Whazit Ino?" She mumbled.

Ino looked back down at her with a look of horror, "Oh. Shit."

o0o

"I-Ino! W-where are we going?!" Sakura was nearly being dragged by the horrified blonde, and she didn't even know why.

"Doesn't matter! Run faster!" Ino replied in a panicked voice.

Sakura continued to be dragged down the streets for roughly around five minutes. People were staring at the two girls as if they were crazy, rushing by like that on such a fine morning.

Ino halted suddenly in front of her family's flower shop, she looked incredibly nervous. Sweating even. Ino never sweated.

"I-Ino..." Sakura murmured tugging at the blonde's hand to try and coax some answers out of her.

"Sakura, brace yourself..." Ino gulped as they stepped up to the door and knocked. Ino tensed immediately after the sound was made.

_ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit_ Ino thought over and over in her head and she heard footsteps to the door. The door swung open and she was greeted with a ear pierce, "Yamanaka Ino! You are an hour and fifty eight minutes late!"

"H-hullo... mom..." She laughed nervously. Sakura was cowering beside her. This crazy chick was Ino's mom?

Ino squeezed Sakura's hand reassuringly.

"M-mom." She gulped as if trying to swallow her fears. "Mom, I got a little tied up this morning... Anyways, this is Haruno Sakura. You remember her right?" Ino tilted her head to the medic-nin.

Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes lit up and her mood changed instantaniously. "Oh! Saku-chan! How could I forget you? My daughter used to talk about you _non_-stop." Ino turned a bright shade of red and glared daggers at her mother.

Ino cleared her throught, "Mother. Please." Sakura heard the intensity in her voice and giggled. Sakura let go of the blonde's hand and greeted Mrs. Yamanaka properly. She took her hand in her own, "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Yamanaka."

Ino frowned, she missed the warmth of Sakura's hand but she didn't dare grab for it again. Especially with her mom in a two mile radius. Teasing for a decade. She couldn't watch her mom do the victory dance for this one. Not yet at least.

"It's a pleasure to see you again to Saku-chan. Please please come in for some breakfast, if my daughter wouldn't mind that is." Mrs. Yamanaka shot a glance at Ino, on her face she read a smirk. Damn. The teasing has already begun.

Ino sighed as the two women made their way into the house and to the kitchen. "Kame-sama _help _me..." And then she trudged into the house.

o0o

"... and then she threw a _vase_ across the room!" Sakura explained animatedly before taking another sip of her coffee.

"My my, our Hokage-sama sure is violent." Mrs. Yamanaka smiled.

"You have no idea..." Sakura shivered.

"I don't really want to pry but, you two must have had a busy night! I mean, look at how tattered Saku-chan's clothes are and how dirty Ino is. I didn't know Saku-chan was your girlfriend Ino." Mrs. Yamanaka had such an innocently sweet expression it made Ino sick.

And so the torture begins...

Sakura turned about ten shades of red, Ino close behind her.

"Mom! She is _not_ my-"

"Oh... So it was a one night stand?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

Ino growled.

"How did you get this huge hole in your shirt Saku-chan?" Mrs. Yamanaka held the fabric loosely.

Ino growled at her Mother's antics, will it ever end?

"Oh that's-" Sakura began but then she looked over Ino's face, a look of horror. Sakura looked down at the hole and saw that through it you could see a huge purple and black bruise. Sakura looked back up at Ino with a pleading expression.

_'Not now'_

Ino's look said it very clearly.

_'We _will_ talk about it later.'_

Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled not seeing the conversing of the eyes. "Ino you really must have _ravaged _Saku-chan!" Ino spewed the coffee that she was currently sipping across the room, ending in a fit of coughs. Her mother only giggled innocently. Sakura with another crimson red.

"Y-you p-perv!" Ino yelled inbetween coughs.

Mrs. Yamanaka winked at Ino before standing once again.

"Who wants more pancakes?" She asked as she made her way over to the stove, starting another batch.

--

I hope you liked this chapter! I really did, I love how I portrayed Ino's mom! She so different from how other people do. XD I really REALLY want feedback on this one guys so please put in your two cents? Pwease?

Zero


	7. Chapter 7

Heya everyone! I have a few things to say before the actual story begins... Well... That's not really different for any other chapter, but still!

**1.**My e-mail address didn't send me all the e-mails that alert me when you guys review so therefore I only got one review for chapter five when actually I got a bunch! Stupid defective internet...

**2. **If you **Do Not **want me to reply back to your review say so and I'll leave you all alone, ok? I've been replying to everyone who's reviewed my story. (unless hotmail was being gay and not sending me the alert that you reviewed to me...)

**3. **You guys are the absolute _best_! I'm so grateful for all you guys that stuck with me through all the bad and good times these past months! I wish you all the best, 'cause that's definitely what all of ya deserve. (Yes, I'm a idiotic sentimental kinda guy... aheheh...)

That's all enjoy ladies 'n gents!

--

Chapter 7

Lovebirds and Ninjas

Temari shifted in the comfortable state of mind we call sleep. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around a certain brunette, snuggled into the dark strands of brown that flowed freely from her lover's head. A sweet smell of roses swept over the sandy blonde's senses, and for that brief moment; she felt an overpowering sense of contentment that could rival Prince Siddhartha's moment of Nirvana. **(1)**

Tenten stirred, trying not to wake Temari with her sudden movement. She wondered at times, why she fit perfectly into the Suna kunoichi's arms. Why she felt like she and Temari were two pieces to the same puzzle. Then she remembered, she didn't care. She didn't need to know as long as she had her green-eyed-goddess. She turned so she could look at her lover sleep, running her finger tips ever so gentle across her cheek. _Is it even possible to love someone this much? _Tenten pondered. Once again, she came to the conclusion that she really didn't care. All she wanted to know--all she _needed _to know was that Temari loved her, and she loved Temari. A small smile grazed the brunette's pink lips. How she loved this cocky blonde...

Temari stirred and her eyes fluttered open, interrupting Tenten's musing. The brunette's heart skipped a beat, her breath caught in her throat.

_Those eyes..._

They caught Tenten in their spell once again, just like they always have and always will.

"mornin' love..." Temari smiled groggily. She somehow managed to snake her arms around her lover's waist, pulling her even closer.

"Did you sleep well Temari?" Tenten asked with a hint of amusement. She was so cute when she slept, always clinging to the brunette.

"Mhm! I always do when I'm sleeping with you." She arched herself up onto her elbows, that cocky smirk that Tenten loved already complementing her features beautifully.

"Very good to know my love." Tenten leaned up to kiss Temari's forehead.

"C'mon, I'll make ya breakfast Teny!" A gigantic smile spread across the blonde's face, hopping out of bed like a seven year old on Christmas morning.

Tenten giggled at her pet name and soon followed her.

"As long as you don't make those horrid omlets again!" Tenten yelled from the bedroom, cringing even though Temari couldn't see her.

"I'll have you know Kanky loves those omlets!" Temari called back playfully.

"Yeah... He also likes putting on purple make-up..." Tenten murmured to herself as she hurried through the threshold.

o0o

Temari and Tenten took their leave and made their way to well... Wherever. That's what breaks were for right? To go or do whatever or wherever you want.

Tenten didn't care about either, so long as Temari was there with her. She looked up to the sandy blonde and stole a long look.

A familiar figure came into view. A tall, dark figure whom was very handsome. Dark hair draped down in front of darker eyes. Those same dark eyes shot a very sharp glare towards Temari, this upset Tenten. His posture was perfect as he took a few long strides to tower over Tenten.

"Tenten." The dark voice greeted, completely ignoring her companion.

Temari growled under her breath and pulled Tenten to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder protectively. She shot him a warning glare, it would have burned a hole through anyone. Except for Uchiha Sasuke of course. He ignored her completely, a perfectly sculpted smiled curved his lips upward. Too perfect.

But still, it made Tenten's breath get caught in her throat. How could someone so... godlike be so... disturbing?

"It's a pleasure to see you once again, Tenten. I'd like to ask you something, have you seen Sakura? She hasn't come home last night and she's beginning to worry me, you wouldn't have the slightest clue that could help me would you?" Sasuke said in that sickeningly polite voice of his. Tenten could read his real emotions though. He wasn't a happy little Uchiha to say the least.

Tenten's breath was caught again, this time out of fear. Was Sakura with... Ino? If so, she had to warn her friend.

"What the hell do you think, Spiky? Tenten's been with me aaaaaall night. We just got out, of course we haven't seen Sakura. So get outta my face and stop molesting Teny before I shove that stick even farther up yer ass!" Temari warned, her eyes glowed with rage.

By that time, a small group of people have gathered to watch the exchange of words. Hoping for maybe a little more than just an exchange of words.

Tenten couldn't help but be thankful that Temari was here with her. Sasuke might rival a Greek god's beauty, but to be honest--ever since he came back to Konoha he scared the shit out of her.

Sasuke smiled that beautifully fake smile before replying.

"Thank you so much Tenten. Oh! I almost forgot," as Sasuke paused, a somewhat sadistic smile grew on his face. "Next time, keep your mutt on a leash. I'm not to be held responsible for what happens to it next time it's loose around me." And with that he walked off. Leaving a very eerie chill down Tenten's spine.

Temari growled louder, "What did ya say you cock suckin' little pansy!?" Temari was about to lunge at his retreating form when Tenten suddenly stood in front of her, pushing on her shoulders. Tenten looked up into her eyes, pleading. "Temari, please..." Tenten begged.

Temari tensed and grit her teeth.

"But Teny... He's just _beggin'_to get his white lil' ass kicked..." Temari whined.

"Yeah, well _I'm _begging you. Please Tema... Control yourself." Tenten soothed the woman, holding her hand reassuringly.

With a drawn out sigh, Temari nodded. "For _you _Tenten. But I swear, next chance I get I'mma-"

Temari was cut of by a warm pressure against her lips, the smell of roses subtly filling her senses again. She melted into Tenten, as if she were clay and Tenten were the hands to mold her. The brunette wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, the Uchiha all but forgotten. She deepened the kiss as Temari let out a sigh of satisfaction, licking Tenten's bottom lip as she hooked her arms around the brunette's waist. A familiar tingling sensation took over Temari's entire body, throwing all of her senses out of whack. Tenten drew away before things could get too serious, slightly out of breath a dark tint of pink shown brilliantlly on her cheeks. Lust coloring her beautiful chocolate eyes a shade of black, god she looked cute.

"Tema, sometimes you talk to much." She murmured in a suductive voice.

"I'll have to agree with you there." Temari replied with a smirk, her own deep green eyes dark with lust. She crashed her lips against the weaponist's, how Tenten wanted nothing more than to get lost in the blonde's lips. Sadly, this had to come to an end. Pulling away with more effort than Tenten thought she'd need.

"We have to see Ino..." Tenten whispered to the blonde before pulling out of their embrace.

The crowd gave a disappointed moan.

Tenten's face easily turned ten shades of red. Temari smirking next to her whispering seductively in her lover's ear, "But Teny, you can't leave the crowd wanting more. Same goes for me ya know."

Tenten jumped slightly from the hot breath in her ear, murmuring something incoherent under her breath as she dragged Temari off to their destination. Almost hitting a stop sign of her way I mind you.

o0o

The two stopped in front of the Yamanaka house hold, Ino always had breakfast with her Mom on Saturdays. As They made their way up to the front door they heard an angry voice scream. Tenten rang the doorbell and after a moment of sudden silence a voice said something before the door was answered to revial an older woman.

"Why if it isn't Ten-chan!" Mrs. Yamanaka called cheerfully, scooping the woman into her arms.

"You really must stop by more often!" The older woman told her happily. "Eh.. C-chocking..." Tenten gasped out.

"Oh! pardon me! Please, please come in!" Mrs. Yamanaka moved out of the way to let the two women in.

As Mrs. Yamanaka closed the door and locked it behind her she took a look at Temari whom was now sitting next to an un-naturally red Sakura. A furious Ino at Tenten's side, murmuring various things to the brunette.

"Ten-chan, if I may ask--who is your friend?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked with a friendly grin.

"Oh, this is Temari, my girlfriend." Tenten winked at Temari playfully.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you Ten-chan! See Ino... You need to be more open with your relationship with Saku-chan like Ten-chan is with Tema-kun!" Sakura hung her head slightly becoming clearly uncomfortable.

"Mother! How many fuc- freaking times do I have to tell you that Sakura and I **aren't **going out!" Ino hollered, banging her fist on the counter.

Temari snickered noticeably loud before shooting a very attractive smile at Mrs. Yamanaka.

Ino was forgotten instantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am!" Temari stood and shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine! You must be doing something right to have Tenten glowing like she is. Last time I saw her she was the very definition of depression." With this statement Tenten pouted cutely. Mrs. Yamanaka shot Temari a very genuine smile.

"I'm very glad she found someone..." She told Temari.

"I'm very glad I am that someone." The sandy blonde replied before taking her seat again.

"T-thank Kame-sama you're here..." Sakura whispered to Temari.

"I didn't know how many more comments of Ino and I she was gonna make..." Sakura finished in a slightly scared voice.

"Hey, Mrs. Yamanaka, Sakura. You don't mind if I steal Ino for a moment do you?" Tenten called loud enough for everyone to here, already pulling Ino by the wrist.

"Not at all." Sakura and Mrs. Yamanaka answered in unison.

Tenten led Ino out onto the porch where she told Ino to take a seat before they spoke.

"Ino, Temari and I ran into Sasuke today. He didn't seem very happy... I wanted to warn you, I don't know what he'll do to you if he sees you and Sakura together. He's bound to catch on about your feelings sooner or later." Tenten told her friend calmly.

"That sleazy bastard? I'll be able to deal with him, don't you worry Tenten. I can take care of myself." The blonde smiled brightly.

"Ino... What if he doesn't want to hurt you directly?... You've seen what he's done to Sakura haven't you?..." Tenten said with caution not wanting to upset the florist.

Ino gasp, Sasuke was the one to hurt Sakura.

A memory of the deformed black and purple bruise returned to the blonde's mind like a nightmare. Her still-water eyes swimming with fear, overflowing emotion.

Ino stood up abruptly, the sudden action caused Ino's chair to fall over. Ino gripped Tenten's shoulders, digging her nails into the woman's skin. Tenten cringed from the slight pain, the panic and fear in Ino's eyes terrifying Tenten herself.

"How long have you known!?" The blonde shook her friend violently, trying to coax an answer out of her even a fraction of a second quicker.

"I-Ino!" Tenten yelled.

"If you don't stay calm I won't answer anything!" Tenten hollered trying her best so the others wouldn't hear.

Ino paused instantaneously. Dropping her hands from the brunette's throbbing and soon to be bruised shoulders, taking a step back she looked down at Tenten. Her eyes were still very dangerous.

"I've known soon after they moved in together." Tenten replied dryly.

"T-that long?!" Ino's anger was already beginning to overflow again, but Tenten quietly 'shhh'ed her.

"Do you _want _them to hear us?!" Tenten whispered angrily.

Ino sighed, closed her eyes to regain her calm. "Fine." She looked back down at Tenten.

"Good. I noticed then and I tried to talk to Sakura about it but she denied all of it. Every time I tried to bring it up things just got worst so I just stopped trying, how is it my business anyways? Although I got Temari to talk to her since they're closer... But Sakura's stubborn, she never said anything. Denied the whole thing." Tenten told Ino.

"I think you might be able to help her though, Ino. No one's ever made her happy like you have. She might listen to you, she might be able to get Sasuke out of her life completely if you can help her. Please." Tenten continued, looking deep into those still-water eyes.

"W-why me?" Ino finally asked after a long moment of silence between the two.

Tenten's eyes narrowed and looked at her as if she were a two year old.

"Because Ino," Tenten paused. "We all know that she has a very special place in her heart for you. You're probably the closest person to her heart at this point." Ino's breath caught in her throat. How was she _that _important to Sakura?

Ino stayed silent for a long while, shifting her wait to one foot and back. Her mind ran over the situation and a dozen different scenarios, but it all came down to one thing. One important factor.

"I'll do it..."

Ino.

Tenten nodded and stood. "Arigato."

o0o

The tense atmosphere was still floating in the air when Tenten and Ino finally returned to their companions. Tenten's expression was blank, now sitting with Temari on the couch. She snuggled into the sandy blonde's shoulder, feeling her troubles slip away from the simple contact. Ino however, wasn't so lucky. She sat next to her mother, stealing glances at Sakura frequently. The blue orbs as of late were filled with happiness but were now a dark grey. A storm erupting in her mind.

Sakura and Mrs. Yamanaka whom remained oblivious--or at least pretended to be--sipped their coffee and continued a comfortable conversation.

Was Ino the only one that saw something wrong with this picture? Everything and everyone looked so peaceful, the lovebirds on the couch snuggling close, Sakura and her Mother chatting away happily, and then there was Ino. The only key that would make people look twice at this lovely painted picture. Her eyes dark and dangerous, her fist clenched in her lap making her knuckles turn white. Was everyone really so happy at the moment that they didn't notice even everything that felt wrong? That they should feel betrayed Sakura didn't tell them anything? Ino couldn't take it anymore, she needed to take her mind off of things and where else to go then to train?

She stood abruptly, her body left the comfort of the black leather as she did so. She did the best smile she could manage at her mother. "I'm really glad we could have a-get-together like this but I gotta go, training and all. You understand of course." She hugged her mother when she stood to walk her daughter to the door.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Sakura followed after Mrs. Yamanaka.

"You sure Sakura? You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I didn't want to interrupt you." Ino replied with surprising venom.

"And miss a chance to improve my skills? No way!" Sakura tried to ignore the rage directed towards her, Mrs. Yamanaka however, chose to glare daggers at her daughter before shoving her and Sakura outside.

"Have fun you two!" She slammed the door and locked it.

"Well. Guess I'm stuck with ya..." Ino murmured depressingly.

Sakura walked passed Ino, already heading to their destination.

"Never knew my company was so unbearable..." Sakura's voice didn't hold any certain emotion, almost as if she was agreeing with Ino. Whom instantly found herself very guilty.

o0o

"I suppose since you tagged along you can make yourself useful and spar with me, how 'bout it forehead?" Ino teased playfully.

"Right." Sakura replied dryly. She didn't even try to come up with an insult concerning Ino's name or appearance. What's wrong with her?

Ino ground he teeth together and already charged towards Sakura, her anger began to peel away as it pumped her body harder and faster. She threw an uppercut at Sakura whom dodged gracefully with a back flip, kicked Ino's fist back and landed on her feet like a cat."This might be interesting after all." A smile grew on the blonde's face, while the pinkette's stayed emotionless.

This infuriated Ino, where was the Sakura that snapped back at her when she dished out an insult? Where was that goofy smirk she got on her face before fighting her? Where was her Sakura?!

_Did Sasuke do this to you? Make you like this in battle? Or was it because all of the horrible things your eyes have seen?... _Ino thought sadly.

Sakura ran swiftly towards Ino. Starting things off again, she filled her fist with chakra and threw an incredibly hard punch to Ino's stomach. Ino blocked but the chakra that pulsated through Sakura and into her sent her flying a good few feet. Her breath left her the instant she hit the ground. Ino remembered how to breath before regaining her upright position. "Good one, knocked the wind right out of me." Ino smiled half-hearted. Maybe she'd get a Sakura-like response the second time around. A nod, nothing more.

_What's wrong with her?!_

Sakura charged again, repeating the same move but in a different area. Ino opted to dodge instead, stepping and pivoting until she was positioned behind Sakura, sending a painful kick to the girl's spine sending the medic-nin forward whom--unfortunately for Ino-- caught herself using her arms for support as she kicked Ino's legs out from under her. Ino managed to catch herself as well, regaining her balance with a flip. Both back to their feet and already sending powerful blows back and forth. Ino landed a blow to Sakura's face which she cringed when she did so, such a pretty face shouldn't be damaged.

Sakura cringed before sending a matching blow to Ino's face. Ino without flinching, sent her fist digging into Sakura's stomach, twisting it painfully. Sakura's upper body nearly collapsed from the impact. Sakura attempted another kick to Ino but it was dodged nearly effortlessly. Ino jumped back out of Sakura's range, her eyes turned serious as Sakura's were. They soon continued the unwritten symphony of martial arts. Countering when needed, dodging when blocking wasn't an option, landing hits here and there. Their bodies cried and pleaded for them to stop their assault on each other, pushing each other to their physical limit.

They somehow tumbled to the floor with Ino on top, Sakura quickly tensing her body. She waited for the impact that never came. Instead, Ino huffed. Trying desperately to catch her breath, she leaned her body closer to Sakura's her legs straddling the cherry blossom's hips.

"Saks," Ino purred lightly in the pinkette's ear, effectively sending a shiver up her spine and a blush to spreed evenly across her face. She huffed tiredly, waiting for Ino to continue.

"Sometimes you're to serious." Ino finished, she suddenly felt herself spinning and hitting her back on the hard ground. Out of breath again. Sakura hovered over Ino, "And sometimes." She mimicked Ino and leaned down to breath in the florist's ear. "You aren't serious enough." Sakura replied in a seductively tensing voice. Ino's body tingled from the hot sensation of Sakura's breath and the sensual way she replied to her.

And just as Sakura was there, she was gone. Her warmth leaving Ino very unpleasantly. She looked up at the girl's retreating back. The pinkette turned and smirked at her, "We should probably head back to your place and clean up right?" She called over her shoulder.

Ino's heart skipped a beat, did Sakura notice the double meaning to her words? The blonde returned to her feet at followed the cherry blossom. "Sure, sure." She replied.

--

(1) Gautam Buddah, otherwise known as Prince Siddhartha. He wanted something more than the earthly goods life had to offer and instead, looked into a more spiritual setting. (I don't feel like explaining it with detail, just look it up on google.)

(1-2) Nirvana is the state of peace and happiness in achieving freedom from the endless cycles of reincarnation.

wootness! I'm finally done... I usually don't update with fast but damn! I'm on a roll yo! High fives for all! Peace out my uber awesome fans!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Questions with no Answers

Ino stood, perfect posture, aligned with her two ex-team mates. She glowered for no particular reason at the woman in front of her, her jaw was clenched slightly as she fidgeted with her lithe fingers. Despair was draping over the room and the young blonde felt like the silence was slowly chewing away at her already fading sanity. She heard Shikamaru shift from one foot to another before adding some comment about the events that have transpired. Nothing made sense to Ino; it was all just incoherent syllables and muffled words. She waited for the conversation between her hokage and one of her closest friend to end before she stepped out of the room; respectfully dismissing herself with a nod before doing so. Concern directed towards Ino drown in the honey hue iris of Tsunade before she gave her a curt nod.

Ino felt as if her feet weren't touching the ground. She felt like it was all a dream; just a sickly disturbed nightmare. She prayed to whatever powerful being out there that it was, but she knew better. She wasn't that naïve girl anymore. She couldn't put on a smile and pretend anymore; this was life and she had to deal with it, whether on not she wished to. She didn't want to be mature though; she didn't want to be the strong one. She wanted to be able to break down and cry, but she knew deep down that would make things worse. She couldn't let feelings get in the way at the moment; she still had something to do before then. Something that will effectively break her from the inside out, but if she didn't do it it would just make it that much harder.

Her tired feet dragged on and on; down the streets of her familiar home town. She hadn't been home for a month and a half now; it was slightly comforting to be home, but only slightly. It was just another reminder that it really happened. She trudged onwards and didn't care much about the stares and murmurs she was receiving from the not-so-comforting townsfolk. She hadn't showered in a week and her eyes had been red and irritated from the dirt and blood contaminating them. Her shoes torn and clothes nearly shredded to pieces; this wasn't about her though. Sooner than she preferred she was standing outside her parents' house. She felt a tinge of pain stab her in the heart. She slowly moved her way in through the front door; not bothering to knock or even announce it was her. Her mother would see her soon enough, as if on the woman read her thoughts Ino heard lightly footsteps slap down the stairs in an even pace.

Her mother turned to look at her daughter once she was placed at the foot of the stairs; ready to make a sly remark until she took in her daughter's broken appearance. She rushed over to her and hugged her tightly before speaking in a rushed hushed voice as if someone would hear. "Oh my God, honey, what happened?"

Ino relished in the feeling of her mother's loving embrace before she pulled away softly and held both of her mother's hands in her own. "Mom, let's sit down." Ino's voice was raspy and unfamiliar to both of the women when it escaped her mouth but neither commented and made it over to the living room and taking a seat just as Ino suggested. The young blonde stared into the still water blue eyes that mimicked her own before she brushed a few strands of platinum blonde hair behind her mother's ear; a loving gesture she picked up from said woman. Mrs. Yamanaka's brow furrowed in confusion; she saw pain and fear marring Ino's usually calm face. What slightly scared her is it showed brightly through her dim eyes.

"Ino, talk to me." Mrs. Yamanaka coaxed her daughter in a soft, comforting voice before she held securely onto Ino's hands again.

Ino looked down, obviously torn between something very troubling, and chewed on her bottom lip nervously. By the time the girl collected herself enough and dared to look her mother in the eyes tears were brimming in them, but she didn't allow for them to fall. Couldn't allow them to fall. "They killed Dad."

Those three simple words sent Mrs. Yamanaka's brain completely blank. Her heart sank into her stomach and she suddenly felt the urge to vomit, her expression didn't change for a few seconds. She merely squeezed her daughter's hands as tightly as she possibly could before it finally hit her. Her husband, Inoichi, was dead. Killed. Murdered. She didn't want to think of any more possible words; she didn't want to think of anything ever again, period. A sound emanated from the room; a croak of some sort, and Mrs. Yamanaka didn't quite realize she was the one who the atrocious sound came from. Quite suddenly; too suddenly, tears came rushing down the widow's cheeks.

She wasn't Mrs. Yamanaka anymore; along with the title, she lost the only man she'd ever loved. The tears came down like a pouring river and all Ino could do was grab her mother and wrap her into a secure and protective hug while she rocked them both back and forth. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay." She murmured over and over again.

The real question was, did she believe it?

Did she believe either of them would ever be okay again? Her mother had lost the man she had loved her entire life and Ino had lost her one and only father. The man that raised her and stood by her every decision, who always helped and supported her throughout her entire life, he had been the words of wisdom that she followed throughout her life. Now, without him, how could she live? How could her mother? He loved them with everything he had and they loved him, with him gone such a big piece of their lives will both be missing. There will be a place within both of their hearts that could never possibly be filled again.

Her mother clung to her daughter like Ino used to do to her after a terrible nightmare. She was pathetic. Mrs. Yamanaka was crying all over her heartbroken daughter, she should be the one consoling her but the tears just wouldn't stop. The pain just wouldn't stop. She wanted her love, she couldn't believe that he had disappeared as easily as that.

"Why?"

That was an unfair question to ask Ino, she knew she wouldn't, couldn't have an answer to that. There was no reason good enough for Mrs. Yamanaka. He was a loving husband and a wonderful father, an extraordinary ninja. He didn't deserve to be taken from them so quickly, before he should have been taken.

If there was one thing that Mrs. Yamanaka knew it was that life was not something fair. It didn't care how much you cared for someone. It didn't care how much you cried over a loss of a life. No broken friendship, no ruined relationship would ever been enough to satisfy the greedy need for despair that life craved.

And Ino was starting to see it the exact same way.

0o0

A week had passed since the devastating news Ino delivered to her mother and Ino was receding into herself, she wouldn't speak to anyone she didn't have to for longer than five minutes. Ino had completely ignored all human contact besides that of her mother or if she was obligated to make said contact.

Life hadn't been very eventful since then, she would train and go home then go to sleep, sometimes grab something to eat. Then do the whole process over again, But today was different, today she broke her routine, today she had decided to head to the ninja academy, she wasn't exactly sure what called her there but regardless of why and how she was there.

She sat on an old wooden swing that was hung from a incredibly large tree, it's branches and leaves just barely poked their heads over the academy roof, it had grown since her years in the old school. She remembered she used to ditch with Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru and they would all have to out run the Hokage and Iruka-sensei. The whole town could hear Iruka's shrill screams, it made the florist's lips curve into an almost invisible smile. She slowly started swinging back and forth, in some weird way this repetitive motion calmed the blonde, it sent a way of nostalgia pumping through her veins.

Back and forth

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

She could've sat there for days just letting thought after thought plummet her already overworked brain while she would swing back and forth. Back and forth, that reminded her of her relationship with a certain pinkette.

Their relationship was constantly swinging back and forth, one moment it was wonderful the next it was terrible. The both of them butt heads too much for them to have a consistent friendship. Ever since Sasuke entered both of their lives it has been utter turmoil for them and their friendship. They would find anything to fight over, anything that could possibly cause a conflict between the pair. At times they would fight over nothing at all, just fight to fight. Sometimes it felt like the fighting would never stop, but it always did.

But one thing that still surprised Ino is that every time they fought or disagreed they would always find their way back to each other. The relationship they shared was unstable and maybe it was harmful to both parties, maybe even destructive, but she knew they both cared way to damn much about each other to stop whatever it was they had.

And she knew Sakura knew it too.

She suddenly felt her heart clench. Her father used to push her on this swing.

_'Dad.'_

She let her memories consume her.

"_How was school Ino?" A deep husky voice asked a young blonde, his callused hands pushed against the girl's back gently moving her and the swing she was sitting on back and forth like clock work._

_Back and forth._

"_Great daddy! I had a lot of fun with Saku-chan today!" A large smile was plastered across her lips, she was aware her father couldn't see her smile but she knew he heard the happiness in her voice. Her hands were holding onto the thick ropes that supported the swing securely as she lightly kicked her legs back and forth._

"_That's good to hear baby. I'm glad you had a good day today, you haven't been having problems with the other girls in your class have you?" Inoichi's voice turned stern as he asked, still pushing his daughter on her favorite swing._

"_No! In fact, Saku-chan and I are getting along with them a little better." Ino pouted at her dad's accusations. How could he think his little angel would cause problems with those other girls? _

"_That's my girl." He chuckled and started pushing her higher and higher._

"_D-daddy what're you doing! I'm gonna fall if I go to high!" Ino was terrified now begging her dad to stop pushing her faster._

"_Come on now Ino, you gotta face your fears head on! Here, I'll keep pushing you until you try to swing on your own, 'kay?" Ino squealed at her dad's reckless behavior, what if he killed her?_

_The young girl glued her eyes shut and started kicking her legs in time with each swing, soon enough she felt her father's touch leave her back, in a panic she opened her eyes to search for her dad. She looked straight in front of her to see her dad standing there with his arms outstretched and a huge smile stretching across his thin lips. "Ino, you did it!" _

"_Now jump off!"_

_Ino was terrified but she knew her dad wouldn't do anything to hurt her, so she complied. While she was at the highest point of the swing she let the ropes go and propelled herself through the air. Soon enough her father's arms were wrapped around her, he caught her, and was now swinging her around in his arms. _

"_Baby, you did it!" His booming laughter could have filled the entire town, and soon his daughter's laughter joined his own. "Daddy, I did it! I did it! That was so much fun!" _

_After much more play the sun finally began to run into the hills and Inoichi had decided it was time to go, he lifted his daughter up on his shoulders and smiled proudly as he walked them both home._

"_Ino I'm very proud of you. You faced your fears head on and that's not something a lot of people can do, heck, even I can't face my fears at times. Some day you're going to make an amazing ninja, one that the whole town can be proud of. Never forget that I love you, okay Ino?" His still water blue eyes shined with love for his daughter, how could he have possibly been so lucky?_

_Ino giggled and played with Inoichi's hair. "I love you too daddy, now we should get home, mommy will worry!" _

_And with that they hurried home in hopes of a warm meal, loving wife and a amazing mother awaiting them._

Ino bit her lip, God she missed him so much, too much. She wiped the tears that appeared at the corner of her eyes, now wasn't the time to cry, it seems like it never was anymore.

"Ino." A familiar voice called, the florist could hear footsteps approaching. She quickly sucked in a breath and tried to compose herself.

"Hey, Naruto." The young woman looked at her spiky haired friend as he made he way over to her. He sat against the truck of the tree and looked at Ino thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?"

"My dad," Ino responded truthfully, still swinging back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I know times are tough, I just wish I could do or say something that would help. I know you don't want my pity and you probably don't even want to listen to me right now but I'm always here if you need to talk." He was trying to console her, she knew she needed it but she didn't want to accept it from him. She didn't say anything so the kyuubi took this as a sign that it was okay to continue.

"I know what it feels like to be alone, I know what if feels like to not have anyone there that you can talk to. This isn't something you should keep bottled up forever, if you bottle these feelings up they'll turn into hate and resentment. Iruka saved me from that; he saved me from myself, so let someone save you, let someone be here for you." Naruto tried to coax a response out of her and from the look on her face he was about to get one.

"Naruto, I don't _need _or _want _to have someone _save _me," She turned her hard still water eyes on him, her words full of venom. "I just want to be left alone, I'm tired of people taking pity on me and comparing me to them. I'm my own person and I don't need to be consoled over every hardship that I'm facing, now will you please leave." With that Ino averted her eyes from the usually spunky blonde, she didn't want him here anymore.

Naruto let a soft sign escape his lips as he stood, he patted Ino's shoulder before he left and murmured, "My offer still stands, if you need someone you know where to find me."

He walked away silently leaving the florist in solitude.

She couldn't take it anymore, it was all too much to bare. It was too much for her, her love for Sakura and the death of her Dad. Her reclusive mother as of late. She couldn't handle it all. Abruptly she stopped swinging, her feet dug into the soft soil. She was shaking now, she wrapped her arms around her body, embracing herself. A whirl pool was spinning within Ino's eyes as streaks upon streaks of salty liquid poured from her eyes, down her cheeks, onto her lap. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed; she sobbed until her eyes were almost too puffy and red to see, until her chest hurt from the sudden intakes of breath. She cried until her entire body was numb.

_'Would you still be proud of me now Dad?'_

Unbeknownst to the blonde, someone had been calling her name for quite some times, Ino merely continued to sob. She didn't care who or what was around her at the moment she just needed to drown out all of her sorrow. At some point she had felt arms wrap around her and carry her off, not too long after that she felt soft objects surrounding her and what she assumed to be a blanket cover her but she couldn't place any other event that happened after that, soon enough she just let sleep take whatever there was left of her. She didn't care where she was or who she was with. She just had to slip away from it.

While Ino slept, a hand caressed her hair and a soft kiss was placed against her cheek.

_'I'll let her sleep for now.'_ The hand and lips had left Ino, leaving the blonde with a dissatisfied look on her face.

The only thought that echoed within the blonde's mind was the same question she'd been asking since her run in with Naruto.

Would you still be proud of me now Dad?

**Okay, yes, this is a shity chapter in my opinion and I probably could've done waaay better but... I'm just too much of a little shit to keep working on it xP I hope you guys at least like it those and please let me know what you think of it. I apologize for not having updated in such a long time but so much has gone on in the past... year.. or however freaking long its been since I've updated. It's just been so chaotic I haven't had much time for anything, and my inspiration for this story dwindled away, but, now I'm back with a vengeance! Aha.. aaany who... Thanks for everyone that has taken the time out of their busy lives to read and review this. It really means a lot to me. I'll be trying to update regularly again so wish me luck! (:**

**Read and Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oooooh... Review? 3

Chapter 9

Remember Sunday

The sweet smell of french toast and bacon filled the air swirling around a blanket clad blonde. Her bright blue eyes slowly slid there way open gazing into surrounding darkness, the lashes that framed those eyes fluttered for a few moments as she tried to register where she was. A soft popping and sizzling sound could be heard behind a door, light gleamed in from the small cracks that were left open. Ino quickly cleared her throat and eased herself off of the comfortable bed; she wrapped a blanket around herself before doing so. She made her way to the door and hesitantly placed a hand on its handle. It was now or never. She eased it open and was momentarily blinded by the soft natural lighting of the sun that hung high in the sky. She took a few more steps into the open room, the blanket dragging softly behind her.

It was full of new furniture but the room it self seemed considerably old. She looked towards the sizzling sound that she heard from the room she was occupying and found a messy head of pink. Strands were kept back with a hair tie and when the girl walked around the kitchen her hair would bop with her movements. Soon enough green eyes flashed up at Ino and she suddenly felt incredibly self conscious. She shifted from one foot to another and nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"Hey," A soft voice escaped soft pink lips, it matched her hair.

"Hey." Ino replied breathlessly, like she'd been staring at a pop star. Her blue eyes scanned over the girl's face and body, a spatula was occupying her right hand.

As if Sakura noticed she glanced at it before returning her gaze to Ino, "I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up so.." She let the sentence hang momentarily before she turned to flip a sweetened piece of french toast that sizzled when the other side flopped against the burning skillet.

"I thought I could whip something up for you." she finished and smiled in the other girl's direction.

Ino merely knit her brows together in confusion and tilted her head to the side before sucking in a shaking breath. "How did you know I'd be there..?"

Ino knew Sakura was smart enough to pick up on what she really meant, heck Naruto could probably tell what she was talking about from the tone of her voice.

The pinkette sucked in her bottom lip and knit her brow in a similar fashion, except her expression was more distressed than Ino's confused gaze. "Naruto." Ino scoffed instantly hearing that name. Figures.

"Dope, I told him I could take care of myself." Ino grumbled and settled at the dining table, but not before tugging the blanket closer to her shivering frame.

Sakura placed a steaming plate in front of the blonde and Ino stared at it with disinterest for a moment. She sucked in another breath, she wasn't sure for what, she didn't have anything to say. She noticed Sakura kneeling down beside her, she felt a warm hand on her face, it gently eased her gaze onto the pinkette. Sakura's finger tips lingered on Ino's smooth cheek for a moment before her hand dropped to Ino's blanket clad thigh. "He's just worried about you, Ino. He's not the only one." Sakura whispered softly, almost afraid that the blonde will go running for the hills if she approach her the wrong way.

Sakura's brows were knitted in concern, her soft lips pulled into a frown. Ino's heart felt like it was in a pro wrestler's vice grip, she glared down at her friend. "What's it to you?" there was more venom in the blonde's words than if Orochimaru spoke them himself. Her eyes burned with something, something Sakura couldn't place, something other than hate. It was something she hadn't seen in a long time and it scared her. She retaliated.

"Yamanaka, Ino! Don't you for a moment even _think_ to _consider_ that I don't care for you!" She chastised the florist. Ino bit her lip in frustration, no doubt holding back any rude sort of response she so wished to spew at the girl.

"What's your problem?" Ino had to settle for something.

"What's _my _problem? What's _your_ problem!" Sakura removed her hand from the blonde's thigh before continuing with a hard stare, "Why are you such a fucking _ice queen_! What have I ever done to you?"

Wrong move.

"What's _my _problem? _What's my problem? _How about the fact that my father just died last week and I had to fucking break the news to my mom! How about that I'm so emotionally and mentally _fucked up _at the moment that the only two things that I can manage to do is train and sleep!" Ino snarled and poked Sakura firmly on the chest. "And what _haven't _you done to me Sakura? Do we _really _need to go over all this shit again? Do you really get that big a kick out of me reiterating myself?"

The pinkette's eyes softened, she reached out to touch Ino's cheek consolingly but Ino swatted it away like a fly.

"Don't _touch _me!" Ino's spat at the girl as tears brimmed in her stormy blue eyes. Sakura ignored the girl and pulled her into her arms on the floor. Ino pounded on the girl's chest dishing out insult after insult. "You think _I _have a problem! Look at youself! With a guy you don't even fucking _love_!" Her lip quivered and her sentences were broken and full of gasps, Sakura ignored her words and the pang that her heart felt when she said them. It wasn't about her. "Shh.. It's gonna be okay Ino, I'm not going anywhere." Sakura tucked the girl's head underneath her chin and stroked her long flowing golden hair. "Fuck you.. Fuck you.." Ino was balling now, the familiar red and puffy sting in her eyes already greeting the blonde with a friendly hello. She shook and her breathing was erratic but Sakura just sat and rocked them. Back and forth, back and forth. Just like the familiar motion her father had down to her on so many sunny days spent on their swing. She cried harder.

"He's gone." Ino slurred out and as soon as the words left her mouth both Ino and Sakura felt a pain shoot through them. "He's dead." She clutched to Sakura's shirt and nuzzled into her, she needed this. She needed to feel consoled and cared for, even if she never admitted it, and she never would. Sakura felt tears sting in her own eyes but refused to let them fall, this was about Ino, not her.

Soon enough Ino quieted down but Sakura still held her and stroked her hair, Ino fiddled with the rim of Sakura's shirt. The only thing that was heard in the room was Ino's quiet sniffles. "Ino," Sakura broke the silence, her own voice felt strange from the lack of use. "I'm sorry." She felt the blonde tense in her arms for a moment but soon enough she eased back into the pinkette.

"Yeah." Ino's voice was hoarse and raw, it didn't hold the soft ring that Sakura loved. Ino pulled away and looked deep into Sakura's eyes, said pinkette stared back into swirling pools of blue. Emotions were rising within those blue irises, she could see it. She could feel it, as if she were born with this connection to those eyes, and to this girl that lay sprawled in her lap. She'd seen many things in those soft swirls, many things that she felt were indescribable. They spoke with so much depth but it was almost as if Sakura was hearing them from the other side of a door, their voice muffled and contorted. She couldn't understand what they had to say.

Suddenly Ino spoke. "You're an idiot." Sakura was taken aback by those three words, were those what Ino's eyes were trying to say? No, they couldn't be. There can't be so much meaning behind a shallow a statement as that.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you know? Are you really that dense?" Ino nibbled on her bottom lip in frustration and.. nervousness?

Sakura looked deeper into Ino's eyes and they were screaming, screaming with an emotion. Something left unspoken. Sakura cleared her throat but the fog in her friend's eyes never cleared. Ino had lost her father, she had lost Sakura once before. What else was left to lose? Her mother was receding back inside of herself. There was nothing left, she was folding. She couldn't play any other card. Ino stroked Sakura's cheek and relished in the feeling of her soft skin on her fingertips.

Except one.

"Don't you know how I feel?" Sakura leaned into the warm caress, and sucked in a shaky breath. She could read them now, she was almost certain. She wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and propped the girl up so she was straddling Sakura's waist. Ino didn't seem to notice, that or she just didn't care. Ino grabbed Sakura's face in her hands. Ino let a small chuckle escape from her lips, it was humorless.

"Well, how could you when it took me so long to realize myself." Ino sucked in a shaky breath.

"Sakura, there are many things that I have left unsaid between us, but I'll be damned if this is one of them. I refuse to live the rest of my life with this hanging over my head." Ino's eyes turned dark, her lips curved into a frown. "I only have a small piece left, Sakura."

Sakura scanned Ino's face as if taking her in for the first time, Ino continued with a shaky voice.

"I only have a part of me left, it minuscule, but it's there. I can only ever feel it under certain circumstances however. When I'm with you, I feel alive again. I feel like I can breath. Sakura, do you understand? I..I want you to be the one to fix me. You are the only one that _can _fix me."

"I, Yamanaka, Ino am madly in love with you, Haruno, Sakura." Ino whispered quietly, Sakura felt a small gasp escape her lips and a moment later Ino's lips were pressed attentively against her own. Sakura felt her hands move up from the small of Ino's back and instantly, underneath Sakura's touch, Ino relaxed. Sakura kissed Ino back, softly at first. Warmth spread throughout both of their bodies, vanilla assaulted Sakura's senses instantly and she felt like she was drowning in the blonde, she never wanted to be saved. Soon they were both kissing with more vigor, hands explored and lips were bruised, tongues started darting out from their owner's mouth and fronts were pressed hard against each other. It was in that moment that Sakura felt salty droplets hit her face, and in that same moment that Sakura realized Ino was crying again.

Ino's hands found their way into sakura's hair as they gently pulled out the pinkette's small pony tail before tangling her fingers into the pink tresses and pulling them both deeper into the kiss. Sakura felt something, for the first time in a long time, she felt alive. Suddenly, she knew what Ino meant, suddenly what the blonde had said didn't seem so crazy. Suddenly, she felt herself craving the blonde just as the beauty had craved her. Suddenly, she was crying too. And all so suddenly something formed between the two of them, it probably had been present ever since the two had laid eyes on each other but this was defining, this was life changing. This made them see how desperately they both had needed each other. Where warmth spread across both of their bodies and they moved as one.

Raw and passionate.

This was love.

The two pulled away from each other and looked, really looked at one another. Ino replaced a hand on Sakura's cheek and stroked it affectionately. "I love you." Sakura felt the tears flowing faster now, she _felt _loved. She _believed _she was loved. Sakura hadn't felt so vulnerable in a long time, but for once in her life, she hadn't minded. This time Sakura kissed Ino, and this time it wasn't so innocent.

Ino knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew Sakura wasn't her's to have, but she didn't care. Sakura lifted her and Ino up swiftly, Ino gasped into their kiss and wrapped her legs around the pinkette. Soon enough Sakura was fumbling with the door handle to the bedroom Ino was occupying hours before, Sakura growled, apparently in her almost drunken-like state she forgot the fundamentals for opening doors and decided to kick it in instead. Ino felt soft cushion surround her, which she assumed to be the pinkette's bed.

Ino felt sakura fumble with the her shirt and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her mouth. Sakura reluctantly pulled away from Ino's lips to lay a soft trail of kisses along the blonde's neck before she pulled the purple article of clothing off of Ino's skin. Ino's skin was creamy and soft to the touch and it hypnotized Sakura, it screamed for her to caress it, to love it, to love her. While Sakura was preoccupied with staring at the girl beneath her Ino took the opportunity to unzip the kunoichi's fire red blouse, Ino easily had it slip off of Sakura's body. Ino scratched her nails softly down Sakura's toned stomach and this alone sent shock waves in between Sakura's legs and a pool of moisture to form. This felt so right, it felt like this was where she always should have been, like Sasuke was just a silly girl's fixation up until now. Now this was real. This was her, this was Ino, this was _real_.

She moaned and kissed the blonde passionately before she quickly unclasped the blonde's bra. _'Thank Kami for Ino wearing a bra with the clasp in the front today.'_ Ino smirked at Sakura's blatant stares and took that opportunity to arch her back and moan the pinkette's name, who, in turn, glowered down at her. "You're evil." She murmured hotly in the blonde's ear before slipping the sensitive skin into her mouth and giving a slight suck. "oooh." Ino cooed and tangled her hands into Sakura's short hair for the second time.

Ino felt the itch of Sakura's bra and immediately growled at the sensation. With a quick hand she unclasped the pinkettes bra, all but ripping it from her body and she pressed her front flush against Sakura, who let out a throaty moan. Oh, mama definitely like. Sakura stopped the assault on her lover's ear to quickly suckle her neck, she copied Ino's earlier actions before she cupped Ino's full breast into the palm of her left hand. She kneaded it like dough before she let her thumb flick over the blonde's nipple. "Oh _God._" Ino arched her back at the wonderful sensation and left out a series of soft moans, encouraging Sakura to continue in her ministration. Ino felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach and moisture wetting her folds. Ino's hands roamed over Sakura's body until she felt fabric underneath her fingers.

She swiftly discarded Sakura's skirt and soon after, her boy shorts. Sakura shivered at the cold air that hit her overheated body. Sakura pulled away from Ino's neck to quickly pull off the blonde's remaining clothes, her irritation for them prominent on her features. Clothes were thrown haphazardly across the room, some hanging on the expensive lamp shades while others, like Ino's particularly lacy boy shorts, hung on the door nob. Miraculously the door was still attached to its hinges.

Ino looked over Sakura's body which was looming over her dominantly, she was gifted with the sight of toned muscles surrounding a very feminine body. Surprisingly full breasts and nice curves enticed the blonde and when her eyes fell upon what was in between the pinkette's legs, glistening with want, she reached out and touched her. Sakura threw her head back and moaned, Ino was almost startled by the sound, a smirk grazed Ino's features. In an instant the pair was flipped and Ino was the one dominating, Ino was the one feeling.

The florist lowered her head to Sakura's breast and took her hardened nipple into her mouth, she swiveled her tongue expertly over the sensitive little nub. "Ino." Sakura purred out her lover's name and tangled her hands in silky blonde tresses. Ino's hand was still preoccupied with Sakura's pulsating sex, which she fiddled with as if she'd been doing so for years.

Sakura's back arched into her lover's and couldn't help the small mewls of approval that reached Ino's ears. Sakura was on fire, scorching, wanting. She reached up and massaged both of Ino's breasts in her hands, who let out a pleasant moan. Ino played with sakura's wet folds before spreading them to rub the full length of her. Sakura's hips jerked at the pleasing sensation running through her, it felt like her veins were being filled with liquid fire.

Sakura latched onto Ino's breast, she sucked and nibbled while her other hand pinched the small hardened nubs. Ino's hips jerked in response and her mound pulsated between her legs. "God, Sakura." She purred.

Ino's hand moved from the pinkette's breast to help support herself above the girl, she ran her middle finger up the full length of Sakura one, twice, three times, inducing the other girl to writhe beneath her and moan against the blonde's breast. Ino moaned her self before playing with the hardened nub in between the girl's legs. Sakura pulled away from the blonde's breasts, finding it hard to be attentive over such overwhelming sensations. "Ino please." Sakura called out to her lover while her nails scratched lightly across the woman's back. She smirked down at the girl beneath her. It infuriated the pinkette but she couldn't help but find it incredibly sexy. Damn her.

"I've dreamed about doing these things to you for so long, let me enjoy it." Ino purred before licking the shell of Sakura's ear. Sakura bit her lip and moans, she arched her body, desperately trying to feel Ino everywhere. As if reading her lover's mind, Ino pressed their bodies close together. She licked her lips as she stared into Sakura's clouded darkened green eyes, Sakura crashed her lips into Ino's. God she needed her. Needed her everywhere. Ino moaned into her mouth before she slid, finally, one finger inside of Sakura, she curled it at the end of her thrust, causing Sakura to moan into their kiss and thrust her hips, hard, against Ino. Sakura locked her arms around Ino's neck and deepened the kiss.

Ino pumping in and out of Sakura, continuing to curl her fingers at the end of each thrust, sending Sakura into a fit of moans and thrusts. Sakura pulled away from their kiss to latch onto Ino's neck, she needed something, anything, to help subside this wonderful torture she was receiving. Ino moaned at Sakura's sudden desperation and applied pressure to Sakura's swollen nub. "Ino, Ino, Ino!" Sakura called out Ino's name repetitively, said girl relished in the sounds she made for her, the way that her name rolled of the girl's tongue.

God she hoped she wasn't dreaming. She pressed herself full against the pinkette and began to thrust her hips in sync with her hand, digging her fingers deeper into the doctor. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and a few thrusts later, Sakura arched herself into the girl one more time and with one final moan, unrecognizable colors flashed behind her eyes, sending her reeling into a pool of Ino, Ino was everything. Ino was the only thing. Ino was all that surrounded her and that's all that she ever wanted, ever needed. It was Ino.

Memories flashed behind Sakura's eyes, when Ino had showed her the fireflies, when Ino and Sakura decided they'd move in together, Sakura and Ino fighting in the chunnin exam, Ino saving Sakura from sound ninjas, Ino introducing her to her mother, and Ino befriending her. It was all there, everything. Every little move Ino made, Sakura remembered, and she knew. She knew then, she'd always known. Tear fell from emerald orbs, she had been so blind, so stupid. How she had hurt this beautiful girl. Now all she could think was one thing, one thing that had seemed to ingrained itself within Sakura's very being.

"Ino, I love you." Sakura cried and held the girl close as she road out her orgasm.

Ino could've been flying.

"Baby, I love you too."

And that's all they ever needed.

That's all she ever needed.

Ino had her now, and she'd be damned if anything would take her away from the blonde.

She didn't know how wrong that statement was.


End file.
